Blood ties
by Nyght elf
Summary: OC,SELF INSERT. Trying to change/save the world? Really? Is this that simple? Especially if this isn't your world and you're... a baby? Arrogance and betrayal-synonyms of Uchiha, so why bother saving them? Not if this also means saving yourself.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, warning, another cliché, self insert fic! I know there are more of those, but the fact is I love them! Fanfiction gives us the possibility to dream and to write so... I got inspired by Dreaming of sunshine by silver queen yep not only me I know that. Amazing, simply amazing fic! One of my favourite here! Yep, I will try to keep the characters in line and promise to try hard not to make my OC a Mary Sue, if I fail, please, let me know. I love fanfiction and I am not ashamed to admit it. Yes I am working on an original story, but fanfiction is just in my soul. -_

**_DISCLAIMER, PUT HERE FOR THE ENTIRE FIC._****_ UM...UN... YES? NOPE, NOT MINE. MAYBE IN THE FUTURE IF I EARN ENOUGH MONEY AND GO TO KISHIMOTO SAN TO ASK HIM AND SELL ME ITACHI, WOULD HE AGREE? NOPE, I THOUGH THAT TOO. SO, NO, NO NARUTO, ITACHI OR SASUKE FOR ME, STILL I CAN BORROW THEM FOR A WHILE. A! REICHI THUS IS MINE. ENJOY!_**

_SELF INSERT. Trying to change/save the world? Really? Is this that simple? Especially if this isn't your world and you're... a baby? Arrogance and betrayal-synonyms of Uchiha, so why bother saving them? Not if this also means saving yourself._

* * *

At least once in a lifetime, one has to wonder what death is or, does reincarnation exist? Is this thing with the afterlife, or a soul being reborn real? Sure every one of us is asking him or herself this question at least once. So did I, when I saw the car right in front of my eyes. Being a grown up person, I was supposed to be rational and wise. Was I? No wonder I was scared, knowing that the striking will happen, everyone would be. But when I felt my soul stripped of my body just before the impact, I guessed something was off.

Do I really have to explain how my entire life passed in front of my eyes in seconds? I myself believed this expression always felt exaggerated, but now I had to admit it was a true one. Really, how can one see his twenty and something years of life in just a few seconds? I remember being a toddler and playing with my cousin in sand, the image swapping to my first day in school and the feeling of excitement then and there, then events with classmates and then the first year of university. A tumult of events and faces, dear faces, my mom and dad, my friend Chiara, my cat Nola. My boyfriend was there too, smiling warmly at me. Yes my entire, normal life and my most precious persons. Predictably enough, after that I fainted, lost consciousness, call it as you want, because I refuse to call it dying.

I woke up in a white room, white ceiling, white walls and bright light. Is this heaven, afterlife or purgatory? What is this place, I asked myself trying to get up. Certainly enough, I couldn't. My entire body felt... at least I can tell is: weird. But at least I could feel it, so this was a good news, right? Was it? I tried to look around. Still white, should I guess that this is a hospital? Probably. I felt as someone wrapped me in a soft, white material. Everything felt surreal, why is everyone so big? Was I still in comatose or did they drugged me?

A beautiful female face approached me and smiled then whispered something, I don't know what, because I couldn't understand a thing. I tried to speak, but the only sound escaping my mouth was a sort of blabbering and my further attempts only resulted in something that seemed more like baby cry. A frustrated scream escaped my lips again and the female picked _me_ up. Yes, yes you read that right, she picked my _little little form_ up and started rocking me. _The hell? _

Is this a dream? Why do I feel small? Why am I so small? Have they drugged me? I asked myself again. I blinked in confusion and tried, yes I tried very much to feel and to move my hand. It seemed my motor control was off, or more like a drunk butterfly was trying to wave her weak wings. My brain knew what I wanted to do, but my body refused to just do it. Finally, the female with beautiful black eyes and same ebony hair, smiled at me and gingerly touched my small hand. I nearly fainted seeing five tiny baby fingers, attached to my frail body. I was a baby!

Meanwhile the woman held me close to her chest, embracing me lightly as not to hurt me. I could feel her warm breath waving on my cheek, and a soft warmness enveloping me like a blanket. I realized it was her presence that felt warm, her heart was reaching toward me. It was a sweet moment, sacral even. It was the moment that forged a mother-child bond, a priceless moment. Strange enough, it calmed me and I soon fell asleep.

So what should I tell you about my next months? What does a new born do? Yep, you guessed that right, including the eating, sleeping and diaper part. I was furious at first, wanting to cry to yell and to punch something, badly! Then I started to calm down a little soothed by the woman that now seemed to be my new mother.

Guess what, I was reborn in Japan or somewhere near, cause I could slightly comprehend some Japanese words... but now quite Japanese, a lot alike yet, the accent and the phonetic thing was off. Watching anime I knew something about kawai and arigato, oh I also knew hajimemashta and... that's it. Nothing else night, nine niente, so imagine my frustration looking at mom's guest when they talked and I looked at them like a cow, blinking and wondering what the hell were they talking? In my previous life, note the weird thing here? I was a normal person, nothing unusual, nothing special, maybe a little bookworm but in rest, a common person. I wasn't beautiful as Sharon Stone or smart as Einstein, like I said, nothing great.

Obviously I had a father too, he was not only dark with his looks, I mean seriously, dark hair dark eyes like mother, but his aura was dark. His face never changed expression, not even when looking at the cute little me. Well, at least I hoped I was cute, how do I know that? Aren't kids supposed to be cute? Tell you what? He actually seemed more displeased seeing me, and when I cried, yes I had to cry when feeling hungry or simply to assure them I was a child, and not a 22 old female stuck in their baby's body.

Soon I learnt that I still was a girl, thank you God for that, I can't imagine being a boy, I mean adjusting to a male body. Uf I feel shivers, no, don't get me wrong, I love men, but my soul was definitely female, end of story. That would have been nasty although it would be easier to piss. And no period. Gosh, that wouldn't be so bad! Yep too late.

It took much of my attention and brain function, to soon try to understand that language. God, I never knew even a single kanji and sticking with the arigato word wasn't an option. Sure it was too early for me to talk yet, but I had to do some progress. I was always awake when someone was in my stylish blue room. Later after some months, seeing mostly boys toys and clothes, I finally guessed I was supposed to be a boy. Back to the language, I listened and repeated in my head all the new words and tried to remember as much as I could, then I fell asleep. Oh the frustration being a baby again. Can you imagine it, and what about your hygiene? Crap, I hate diaper thing! Scratch that, I loathed the whole damn baby thing!

As many kids, I soon grew attached to my new family mostly my mother who was always there, but this doesn't mean I didn't miss my old one. Only the thought about my mom made me cry as a baby. I could cry I was a baby, was I not? To tell I was a quiet child, guess I was least troublesome, but I still had needs, ok? I mean I couldn't feed and bath on my own so...

Soon I started to crawl around with a crazy speed, trying to train my leg muscles, so I could walk again. Another year passed. So it was me everywhere, inspecting my huge Japanese traditional mansion. Crap, I never dreamed of that. More complication to follow. Oh, I finally learnt my name, Reichi, I liked it. It was cute. Thus I didn't know the meaning yet, I still liked it. Ok, let's skip the first year of my new life. Silly, isn't it? I still couldn't believe I had a new life. It was hard, and I never was a one-hundred optimist. I had my moments, yes, but now.

I obviously saw the displeased look in my father's eyes whenever he looked at me. My new mum, her name was Kohara, shivered and often cried seeing him like that. But the fact was she never cried in front of him, only when he was away and she was putting the false smile on, whatever he came back. I saw the respect and love in her eyes but the bast... crap I shouldn't say that, I was a baby, but how could he hit her that easily whenever he was angry because of me? Soon I started to avoid him, my mom only smiled sadly, and started teaching me their letters. To tell it was hell, it would be an understatement. I still was like a deaf person, no the word stupid would stick better, but soon I started to understand their words little by little. It still was hard, yet. Maybe it was better if I couldn't understand for then I found the reason for the _man's _hate for me.

"...finally... a kid... so many years... a girl?" asked he angrily, meanwhile my mom was silently crying.

"I'm sorry," she whispers covering her eyes with her trembling hands.

"No... damned girl... exactly like you... weak and pathetic. … don't have chakra! What... child is that? … you are proud. I wanted a boy, a boy... my clan's glory," replied the man throwing a dish with all of his force. My mom, startled, I nearly jumped out of my place. I still didn't understand everything only fractures of phrases or some words like _chakra,_ what the hell was that, but the sense was clear. I hate this kind of thinking, what do we girls have in our veins if not blood? Gasoline or water? Isn't it still their blood? Or they don't know about genetics?

My world literally crumbled apart. For this I tried so hard to learn the language? Only to hear this? I saw how Kohara's pale fingers crumbled her kimono's textile.

"I couldn't know, what could I do... isn't she a child too..." the female tried weakly and he raised his hand to hit her. I sprang in action and stepped in front of him yelling.

"Dont... hut mommy!" I know my words were child blabbering, my tongue and my brain wasn't ready to it yet, but I needed to help her.

"You... don't interfere... pay the consequences," he said smacking me across the face. I froze, gingerly touching my hurting cheek and blinking in disbelief. He didn't feel sorry at all. I continued to blink at him until he finally hissed and turning around went outside. My mom fell to her knees and grabbed me in her arms crying hysterically. I know she was more scared for me, I could feel it. I cried too, hard and in voice. I cried for her, my lost life, my new life, my family and friends, my world, everything was going to hell.

I isolated myself from the world, the guests stopped coming, maybe they knew how to read the mood. I no longer saw beautiful women in silk kimono or tall handsome men with poker face. I could guess they were the part of a clan, they very much looked alike, the same posture, the same eyes and hair. The women were more relaxed but still I could read their arrogance in the posture of their heads and chins always up. There weren't any children around. Not that I missed some cry babies, yet some company was agreeable.

I was already walking and somehow talking. Yep, I mean saying like ma or ta da things, not much progress. Sure enough my bastard of a father told I was stupid and useless. I still couldn't understand why, so I gave up on his attention. He saw that I no longer looked at him, not even when we started eating at the big family table. I tried to be polite for my mother's sake. If I wasn't well behaved, she would be punished in my place. Oh he was ingenious, leaving her without food, closing her in her room, sometimes even worse... I often saw my mother's sad look, something like a deep pain, she also tried covering her bruises for me, wanting to protect my weak child mind. So tell you in few words, my new life kind of sucked. I missed my old one where I was a relatively happy person with friends and familly.

One evening I was studying the kanji letters when I heard Sayto, yep that was my false father's name, talking to someone. My understanding was better, but I still couldn't talk. Not a surprise, my brain had too much information for a two years old. I had my memories and my knowledges from my old life stored in my head, so it was harder, plus this language, geez! I mostly understood them and could blabber some easy words like mother and thank you, but trust me nothing difficult.

"Konoha is weak," stated a harsh, coarse voice, only to be interrupted by Sayto.

Wait Konoha? Where did I heard this name? Sure earlier I couldn't understand everything, but most part of their talking.

"Konoha is pathetic, without us the Uchiha, they are nothing, yet they dare to disregard and humiliate us. It is Uchiha who should govern the village!"

I paled, and fell on my backside, blinking as an owl. Konoha? Uchiha?

"The Uchiha, they are traitors, they forgot our clan's mighty and follow as puppies around that fool of a hokage. And to think that he is so young..." stated the harsh voice and I heard Sayto smirking.

"Yes they are traitors. To think that that Fugaku is the head clan. I am the descendant of the great Madara, the true head clan and they chose him?" hissed Sayto with venom in his voice.

"You have no sons," mocked him the voice and I felt like slapped again.

"Yes, my wife cannot have other children, but my pathetic excuse of a daughter is useless. I checked when she was born, she has no chakra coils developed. There is no way for her to become a ninja."

Why does this hurt so much? I don't acknowledge him as my father, I don't want his love, yet it hurt. But me, a ninja? No thank you, I have a phobia of pointy, sharp things.

"Still, I have an idea in mind, and your daughter can come in handy," spoke the harsh voice and Sayto seemed to chuckle. I bite my lip to avoid hissing or cursing. I had no longer the power to stay there. Konoha? Damned Uchiha? Damn, who did I piss to be sent here? Sure I loved Naruto-verse, but being in the middle of it was scary. Besides, I was almost sure I myself was an Uchiha. I mean, I know what I heard, yet my brain refused to digest the information. I surely was in denial until now, refusing to read the sign that were constantly there, but now faced with the harsh reality, I felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown on my head. It was always about this stupid clan? Fugaku? Damn, I know the story, and if I am right, I will die in the near future. No! This can't be! I ran outside on my tiny weak legs. It was not important where to go.

I ran and ran, not paying attention to the confused looks of the people outside. Sure it was silly, the whole situation was silly and unbelievable. First months I tried to make myself to believe this was all a dream, or maybe I was in a coma, but the days passed transforming in months and now I was two years and some months old, but finding out that I was Naruto's world. How should I react? What should I do? I was in panic!

I fell a few times and hurt my elbows and knees but I didn't care. Finally my energy and despair run itself down and I stopped. I took deep breaths and I looked around myself. Not really being outside except the court yard in our mansion, I never saw the village. My family was isolated, and lately I was isolated too. To think that they put such pressure on kids. Manners, posture, chin, elbows, manners, manners! That damn Sayto looked at my every move, searching for perfection and punishing mistakes. The stupid me, thought I was in Japan? Traditional family my ass. I was in fucking Konoha!

The village was full of shinobi with the hitai ate on their foreheads. But the most recognizable thing was... I turned my head and blinked a few times then pinched my palm. The pain was real, so was the mountain in front of my eyes. I clearly saw the hokage heads on the mountain, standing proudly like four pillars that protected the village. Four heads? Yep, four, the Uchiha were still alive, but not for long. Is Itachi even born yet? Hot tears continued to drip form my eyes. I was so blind, those specific features, that red fan on my every cloth...

"Are you ok, little one?" asked me a soft voice. I raised my eyes and saw a lot of red hair. A bright smile painted on a beautiful face. I inhaled sharply, being afraid to blink. I shook my head and the Uzumaki woman smiled at me, stretching her hand. Yes, a very pregnant Kushina Uzumaki stood in front of me.

"Uchiha?" simply asked the kunoichi and I nodded.

"Le..chi," I mumbled ashamed with my incompetence to talk yet.

"So, Uchiha Lechi, let's get you home," smiled the woman and I felt my small fingers in her hot palm. The woman radiated with warmth and joy. A little sun. the drawing in manga couldn't transfer her radiant energy and warmth, and her hair? I always liked red hair in anime but hers, it was melted sun, or damn, I can't even find a good description for it. To say it simply it was amazing. She kept talking, telling me about our village and her husband, asking me about myself, but I was only able to gape at her and trying to breath. She was clever enough to give me questions which I could reply to with a nod or a shook of my head. Soon we passed a very familiar stand. Ichiraku ramen. I couldn't believe it. The woman had a longing look in her eyes. Yep, guess from whom Naruto had the love for ramen. I knew pregnant women had an issue with the food so...

"Lame..n," I chirped and the woman brightened. Yes at two years and two months old I got my first ramen. It was good, no wonder Naruto was crazy about it. The smell and the taste was... _insert an amazing word here._ Naruto... looking at the beautiful woman next to me I felt sad. Knowing that she will die to protect him. I shook my head trying to ignore that throbbing feeling in my heart. The atmosphere was so calm in here, the smell... the warm woman next to me...

"Uchiha Reichi!" the sound cut like steel and I startled. I recognized that cold voice.

"Ah, Uchiha sama, I was going to accompany little Reichi home," tried Kushina but my father grabbed my hand and pulled me from the chair.

"Feeding a child that cheap food," he hissed and Kushina tried to object, but the newly appeared next to her blond male, stopped her.

"Forgive her Uchiha-san, she is in a changing mood lately. Please accept my excuses," said the man bowing his head with a smile.

Namikaze Minato! That was Namikaze... oh I need to breath! He is still alive, no wonder here seeing Kushina, but not for long, maybe a few more months.

"O..kage," I chirped not being able to restrain my emotions. My father probably looked at me, wondering from where I know the man, but I didn't care. Next to me stood the living legend, the fourth hokage.

"Reichi, you will refrain from disobeying me and running around," he said turning around with an almost invisible nod toward the hokage. The arrogance of this man!

"Ah, Uchiha san, she is just a child, and kids tend to be curious about the world," smiled the hokage and patted my head. His hand was big and warm, calloused from the use of weapons but still, so very warm. My father squeezed my hand, ordering me to walk and I knew I had to follow. I bowed at the pair and smiled brightly at them, before waving my hand and walking away with my dad. Common, I had to act like a child even if I_ actually_ felt like acting like a_ child_.

On, the road back, I decided and really tried not to listen to Sayto's monologue. When finally realizing that I wasn't listening, he became very angry and shook my hand fiercely. I gasped in pain, the adrenaline wearing down. When I arrived home my mother was crying. She embraced me tightly then wiped my face and kissed me ten times. I felt tears in my eyes. The woman was actually scared to death, because of my disappearance. I felt sorry for her, so I hugged her back trying to calm her down. After she calmed down, she took me to the bathroom. After I took a bath I was dressed in a beautiful white silk kimono. Crap, they have kimono even for kids this small? And the most important was this really necessary?

"Fugaku sama," I heard my mom's soft voice and saw her bowing. I stood with my hands on my lap pretending to be a China doll. The Fugaku name freaked me out and I startled. Soon they entered the guest room and I clearly saw Fugaku, pregnant Mikoto and... little Itachi. I gasped. Even as a child he had that neutral expression on his face. Yes he was a child, wearing dark blue clothes with the Uchiha fan on every part of clothing (do they have the fan on underwear too? I'll have to check!). His face, was emotionless, but still could see the child in him, that soft skin and eyes that held no malice, only warmth well camouflaged under those black orbs. He had baby fat, and I was sure that he still was an innocent child.

Hearing my father's hiss, I had bitten my lip and bowed my eyes. Yes I was under his influence now cause I was small and weak, this will change with time.

"Itachi, say hello to Reichi chan," spoke his mother in a soft voice, pushing him toward me with a soft touch. She was a pleasant woman, very beautiful and dressed with taste. Her every gesture was elegance itself, yet she had some sort of sharpness or preciseness in her every motion. Was she a shinobi too? And Fugaku, well he looked pretty much like my father, drak eyes dark hair, all Uchiha style. Yet his aura wasn't as dark as his, but it definitely radiated with arrogance and pride.

"Good evening Reichi chan," bowed the little Itachi and I replied the same way. We started eating. I sat down next to Itachi, meanwhile the grown-ups talked about Konoha. Since I started to understand their words, I became scared and disgusted with them. Clan, Konoha, silly hokage, not acknowledging their power, bla bla.. it mostly came from my father's part but I saw no denial in Fugaku's eyes. Was I too inexperienced to read shinomi emotions? Or most precisely were they showing any emotions, apart from the false and cold politeness? Mikoto san was warmer, and my mother definitely was my little heaven but the men? It was clear that they tolerated each other for the sake of decorum. I inspected them carefully, trying not to raise suspicion. I found out Itachi was four years and some months old. Then it hit me, like a wave of glacial water! In nine years Itachi will kill everyone, including me, a new, unwilling, Uchiha. I paled and started to suffocate loosing the grasp of reality. I remembered the anime, those streets full with bodies and Itachi with his sharingan... blood, a lot of blood... I was hyperventilating, a panic attack. I was looking at him, but all I could see was his sharingan and blood, blood everywhere...

"Itachi, it seems that your bride to be, is very affected by you," smiled his mother with mirth in her eyes, taking my reaction to Itachi as a love-strike. I mean I was gaping at him, looking at him without blinking.

_Wait, what? Bride to be? Me? No way in hell!_

* * *

_So what do you think? Please tell me! I know self insert stories are numerous, but I just wanted to write this, it just didn't leave my head for months. I never found a uchiha self insert apart from the Fire rebirth, an amazing fanfic I very much enjoy but apart from that, none. If anyone know please tell me! But other then that please, just please tell me what do you think of this fic, 'makes puppy eyes' pretty please?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. **I tried to find more info about the third shinobi war but it's not much. I only know Itachi witnessed it at four years old. since it's very confusing and very little known about it, except the battle at the Kanabi bridge, I assumed that Minato already became hokage and Obito is already gone, thus it happened not far away in the past. The war is not over yet, but almost at its end. Orochimaru is still in the village.**_

_I am in a cave. I am all alone. It is dark and cold. Only the quiet sound of water droplets disturbed the silence of the cave. I walk further and find two men in the end of the cave. I approach them and freeze, when I recognize them. I can't move, can't speak, can't breath... can't do anything except stare at them. _

"_You're lying!" states the raven-haired boy looking at a man whose face is hidden with an orange mask. The stranger is clad in dark clothes and is hiding in the cave's shadow._

"_Lies. All of those are lies! You're lying!" continues like a mantra the dark haired teenager._

"_I am not. Itachi killed the entire clan, his mother, his father, his lover, everyone except you."_

"_He killed his betrothed... killed her! Killed!"_

_The scene skips to Konoha. Uchiha compound._

_Night, shining red moon in the distance. Screams of agony, crows with red eyes, that scream and scream, flying all over around me. I continue walking, but all I could see are dead, bloodied bodies, on the ground. Every street is covered in blood. _

_Itachi! He is all covered in blood. His ANBU gear, his face, his dark hair... His eyes, red eyes, sharingan spinning and katana in his hand. He approaches me and raises his katana aiming for my heart._

"_No!" _I cried desperately, opening my eyes. It takes me a few second to understand that it was only a dream, but I can't shake the fear I was feeling. Everything felt so real, like I was there.

"_It was only a dream,"_ I tried to calm myself down, taking deep shallow breaths. I slowly sat down on my bed, lowering my short feet off the bed and continued panting, remembering the words in my dream. Every vivid feeling. I hugged myself trying to stop the tremble, but I couldn't. I was shaking like a leaf, my small, weak body feeling heavy and powerless.

"_No, it can be! Why me? Why? I am to become that faceless, nameless fiancé, that Itachi kills in the night of the massacre. No, I don't want that! Please, make this all a dream, please! I want to go home!" _I prayed desperately in my mind, trying to stop the tears that were continuing to flow. I couldn't stop shaking and continued crying, until I felt a pair of warm arms hugging me, and a soothing voice next to my ear. It was my mom. She must've heard me and came to my aid. My personal life boat.

"Mama," I whispered hugging her and deepening my nose in the crock of her neck, and inhaling her unique fragrance. I hugged her tighter with my trembling hands, and she simply took me on her lap, rocking me from side to side.

"It's ok baby. You're ok. I am here, no one is going to hurt you. Hush," whispered my mother, trying to calm me down. She continued hugging my frail body and patting my back, until my cries become calmer. I was so weak after crying for so long, so I soon felt asleep, but my sleep wasn't peaceful.

When I woke up, my head hurt a lot. My eyes were red and puffy and I was very pale. My mom was very sad and scared, looking at me and sighing. I took deep breaths trying to calm down, but the images from my dream, kept returning to me. I barely ate the next days, scarcely slept, looking weaker and weaker with each day. I become sick. I know, I was a mature person, well in a way, but the realisation that I may die at eleven years, wasn't something easy to take. I knew I had no option, except to accept the reality, and the fact that I was now a bloody Uchiha.

I had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. I knew they kept track of every Uchiha, every child, and especially since it was decided that I was Itachi's fiancé, I certainly had no way out. Itachi was the future clan head, me, his future wife. Damn at least they thought so, so I guess I will have to take lessons in how to be a perfect wife. I wasn't stupid, I knew I will have to learn etiquette, dance, cooking and other stuff. I will have to meet their expectation, and I am sure their expectation were high. I didn't want that, but I had no option. It was hard to accept that this was my new life, my world, and that I had no way out. I know I was being silly, but it was hard, trust me.

There is no one who can understand and help me. I know I can't tell my mom anything, I barely can talk at all. I guess its because I had no one to teach me, and converse with me. To learn, I have to listen to people talking, but who was talking to me? Kohara, was mostly silent and thoughtful. My father... let's not talk about that. So a few weeks after the realisation, I had to grit my few teeth and accept the reality. I was now part of this world! Yes, I knew the future and how hard it will be, but this doesn't mean that I have to just roll down and die. I won't give up. I will try to live and make decisions, according to the situation.

I got up from my bed and went in search for my mother. I had to take the matters in my own hands. I knew I was just a little child and there is little I could do, but I won't just sit and wait for the disaster to come. Walking on shaking legs, I approached the living room. When I was next to the door I heard loud voices. My parents were fighting.

"Reichi is sick. We have to take her to a doctor," said my mother but Sayto cut her down.

"She is a weakling, and besides we Uchiha, never show our children to the outsider doctors."

"But..." started my mother.

"Silence. Even if her chakra coils are undeveloped, and there are practically no chances, that she ever will awake her sharingan, she is still a Uchiha. We can't risk showing her to some foreign doctor. The sharingan is our most scared weapon, our eyes are unique and you know that. Now enough, I said my word."

I heard Kohara taking a deep breath and sigh with exasperation. I felt so sorry and ashamed. She was suffering enough, and I made her worry more. I was being selfish, it was not her fault that I had nightmares _of my future husband _killing me. Damn, this is just disgusting. I always hated arranged marriages. Taking one's right to choose the person with whom one want to spend the life, is just low and anti-human.

"Mother, I'm hungry," I stated opening the screen door. Sayto's eyes right away started to inspect me. Did he know I was there or no? I felt scanned by his cold, dark orbs and stepped from foot to foot.

"At least one good thing from your sickness. You are imperceptible for every sensor. Your chakra is barely present, so no one is able to feel you. Hm... a good trait for a shinobi," he hummed touching his chin with his long fingers. His look became thoughtful, but absent. I knew, he was already thinking at some ways to use my specific trait. Bastard! Are all Uchiha crazy like that? I really hoped not.

My mother brightened seeing me up and willing to eat. She got up and personally went to the kitchen to prepare me food. I started eating again, but my nightmares still kept pestering me. I was trying to be strong for her sake, but I was very tired.

I mostly spent my days in my room. Kohara was very attentive and caring as always. One day I sat in my room, looking at the books my mother provided for me. Are they really crazy? How does one read at two years old? I know the Uchiha were known geniuses, but to read at two years? This doesn't mean I didn't want to study. It was quite the opposite. I needed to know how to read. Sooner the better. I needed information and where can information be found? Right, in books. I stared at the weird kanji letters, wondering what the hell was written in that book with the Uchiwa fan on the cover, when I heard footsteps.

"Reichi-chan, look who's here to see you," smiled my mother opening the door and entering my room. I looked at her and blinked, but soon a shy Itachi stepped away from behind her back. I stopped breathing, looking at him.

"_He's just a baby, an innocent toddler. He doesn't want to hurt you." _I kept repeating inside my head, but I started shaking.

"Reichi dear, are you all right?" I saw the concern on my mother's face and nodded with great difficulty, trying to calm down.

"Itachi found out that you are sick and he wanted to see you," smiled my mother but I looked at her sceptically.

"Hm."

Did I just made that sound? Oh God! I started speaking Uchihinesse. Someone hit me, please!

"Itachi, please keep her company. I will go bring you some sweets, is that all right?" she asked smiling and patting his head.

The little genius just nodded his head, and looked at me. I gasped again. His look was so intense. I got the feeling that he was trying to read my mind.

"Um... sit down," I said making place for him. He sat down, back straight, entire body stiff, hands on his tights. He seemed more like a statue than a kid. I barely could percept his chest moving, when he was breathing. I stared at him and blinked a few times.

"Tachi, lelax." damn I still couldn't pronounce the "R" sound.

He looked at me, like I said something very stupid.

"I am Uchiha, I always have to keep my posture," he declared with a serious voice. His very word was well pronounced, damn genius. It was very solemn for a child four years old. I blinked owlishly and asked, more myself than him.

"Seliusly? You'll a child."

He again looked at me, but said nothing except the Uchiha specific sound. Yep, right, the hm, sound.

"Reichi-chan, Itachi-kun, here are the sweets," smiled my mom putting a tray with dangos on the table. When did she enter? Damn shinobi, I can't even hear them walking, when they don't want to be heard. I have to learn that. I have to pay more attention to my surroundings, this will really help me stay alive. Those damn, sneaky ninjas, hiding in the shadows and transforming in everything they want. I was in deep troubles. In my old world I never needed that, but here, at every step there could be a hidden danger. Especially when you are Uchiha and cursed to die at young age.

"Reichi."

I blinked looking at my mom. I really have to stop doing that. Losing the grasp of reality, can cost my life. Uf, this is really hard.

"Sovy mom," I whispered, but she smiled and patting my head, left us alone again.

The silence was ringing in my ears. Itachi was talkative as... a rock? I took a few dango and started munching the sweet treat, but he didn't touch it. I took a deep breath and took a stick with dango.

"Eat," I told him, giving him the dango. He shook his head and politely rejected.

"Tachi eat, it's sweet," I added insisting, but he again shook his head and said.

"A shinobi should limit himself in pleasures. This can become a weakness that the enemy can exploit."

I again blinked looking at his serious face and... started laughing. It was awful, a child being unable to eat sweets, but the way he said it, it seemed like it was the truth of the world. I continued laughing and he stared at me like I was silly.

"Sovy," I said wiping my eyes. How can I tell him, that is natural for kids to eat dangos? Tell him, that I didn't believe an enemy will try treating you dangos in the middle of a battle.

"Eat, ol I cly," I said handing him the stick. He looked at me but I opened my mouth to scream.

"Hm," I can't believe it, I said it again. Damn! I smiled, looking how he carefully took the stick from my hand, and inspected it a few moments, like it was a weapon of mass destruction. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Eat," I stated in a serious tone. He eyed me, then the sweets, deciding who was scarier. Finally he opened his mouth and tasted the sweets with his tongue. I was enjoying his reaction. He was still just a child. I looked how he was biting at the dango, carefully and with curiosity. Itachi was trying in vain not to moan in delight and simply swallow the sweets. I brightened and asked him:

"Like it?"

He just nodded, but then paled and bluntly tried to put the remaining dangos on the tray. I touched his hand and shook my hand.

"Eat, this oul seclet. Lechi won't tell."

He looked at me, and my heart sunk. His look was so vulnerable and childish. He didn't believe me, but at the same time he hoped he could. I guess he had no friend. I also saw the pressure that was put on his frail shoulders. It was too much for such a small child. I smiled sadly at him. The adult here was me, I was supposed to help him. Did he deserve all this weight on his shoulders? It was the world's weight, but he was still a child. I took a deep breath and decided that I will share some of his burden, or at least I will try. I will try helping him, I may be weak and useless, but having support can help one overcome difficult moments. Plus I really wanted to live. If living means helping him, then I was willing to do it, not that I had other option. A wife must support her husband. Ha, ha, no is the time to laugh, me, his wife? God, what did I do to deserve this? I was a good person, that always tried helping the ones in need. I had my mistakes and my sins, there is no one perfect, but I didn't deserve to die again. Or at least I hoped so.

We ate all the dangos, and I kept looking at him. I was bored. Itachi was active like a rock. The silence was overwhelming. It was difficult to make him talk. I asked him questions and he nodded or shook his head. Soon Itachi started looking at my books, that were in my room. Does he already know how to read?

"Tachi knows lea... lea..." I tried in vain, but he corrected me.

"Rea-ding Reichi-chan, reading."

"Lea...ding," I chirped and he nodded satisfied with my result. He was amazing. I mean he had the patience to pronounce some difficult words for me, correcting me, explaining me and never getting angry. He was only four years old. Was he more intelligent than Einstein? Looking at him, how he patiently explaining me something, a bright idea came into my mind.

"Tachi, help Lechi speak," I said bluntly, looking him in the eye.

"Help you speak? You mean..." he asked looking at me and I nodded. Clever boy. In his eyes I saw, that he understood that I really meant. One step at a time. I need to start talking, then reading and other stuff. Who can be the best teacher, if not a born genius? Plus I really needed to become close to him. This was a great decision.

"I will have to ask father, but I think I can help you," he said and I nodded.

"Thanks," I smiled brightly.

Soon his mother came to take him home. She chatted with mine for a few minutes, patted my head wishing me to get better, and they went home. Whose initiative was this visit? I hardly believe it was Itachi's. I guess the elder members started their play, and I felt that me and Itachi were the chess pieces of this game.

One week after Itachi's visit, I remembered something very important, that again made my blood cold. Konoha was at war! The third shinobi war! The same war where Kakashi become a legend and Obito lost his eye. One day we were called at a meeting. We went in the centre of the compound, where lifeless shinobis were brought home. My mother wanted to take me home, or at least cover my eyes.

"She's just a baby, too small to see the war," she pleaded with my father but he replied:

"She is a Uchiha, and Uchihas are not weak. She has to know the life of a shinobi is harsh. This is who we are. The sooner she learns this, the better."

I saw countless dead people. Bloody parts of corpses, saw from under the cover. White porcelain skin and eyes devoid of life. They let the families to take their farewells, because every Uchiha body was turned to ashes. Their eyes, everyone wanted those eyes, they were treasure trove. They couldn't allow no one to steal the sharingan. I saw Itachi. He put the brave and emotionless façade, but I knew he was devastated. This was a trauma for every child. He tried to be stoic. I looked at my mother and showed her Itachi inclining my head. She smiled sadly and nodded. She walked next to Fugaku and greeted them. The clan leader nodded his head at us.

Finally Itachi saw me and I saw recognition in his eyes as well as some sort of... longing? I let go of my mother's hand and approached him and said:

"Hello, Tachi-kun."

He looked at me then at his father, as searching for objections or something else. I bowed and greeted Fugaku-san too. He looked at me longer, but finally nodded his head. He started speaking with other clan men and stopped paying attention to us. I approached Itachi closer and shyly took his hand in mine. He startled and tried to withdraw it, but I squeezed his tiny fingers tighter. His fingers were slippery. With amazement, I realized that he was trembling, barely noticeable but he was trembling. I squeezed his fingers again and looked into his eyes.

"Tachi-kun," I whispered, not knowing what else to say. He finally looked at me, really looked, and I saw a hint of relief in the depths of his eyes, and something very vulnerable and soft. We continued to stare at the bodies. There were 58 dead Uchiha shinobi. Why did they show that to children?

There was almost no blood, since they were already dead, but I could feel the death's smell in the air. Also it was cold, very cold... the adults around us were keeping their façades, but I could see their pain. I was scared, very scared. I was shaking and tried not to feel sick. I was an adult, but it still was scary so what this does to little children like Itachi? Freaking ninjas and their damned wars!

One of the dead shinobi, was my mother's brother. He was brought on a stretcher. My mother paled, but didn't cry. I looked at her, how she only wobbled a little. Seeing me, she shook her head ordering me to stay with Itachi. I nodded, not being able to tear my eyes away from her. Only later, in the stillness of her room, she finally let go of her tears. She cried and cried, until she didn't have any remaining forces. I hugged her, and patted her back, meanwhile I myself had tears in my eyes.

The next few days, I spent at Itachi's home, because my parents were busy with funeral's arrangements. We were mostly silent, but spent the entire time together. Itachi's family suffered too. It was Uchiha Kagami, Shisui's father. He quietly told me that he remembered his uncle bringing him blunt kunais, to play with him.

The Uchiha were cold. I saw no tears, no hugs and no emotions from them. Even losing their loved ones, they still were shinobi. Yes, I know they were shinobi, but their children needed them. Itachi needed his parents, their support. He needed someone to assure him, that everything will be ok. He needed warmth and hugs.

"Uncle Kagami was a true shinobi," concluded Itachi with a trembling voice.

I looked at him, how a child was pretending to be an adult. The adult here was me, in a way, yet this small child was putting a brave façade.

"Tachi-kun," I whispered and hugged him. He startled and tried to push me away, but I shook my head and hugged him closer, feeling how he started to give up. I had hidden my head in the crock of his neck. Even at four years, he was tall and seemed mature. I sniffed and whispered:

"Leichi is a gil, gils cly. I cly fol Tachi too."

I know my talking sucked, I was only learning, plus I pretended too. There is no need for me to be stated as a genius. I am just a small girl, and everyone had to believe that. The longer the better. But now there was no need for words. I cried silently for the both of us. I hugged him and he continued to stay stiff like a statue, but soon he relaxed a little and his left hand clumsily embraced me. Shisui found us this way, when he came to check on us. He was pale and very sad. He just lost his father so I understood perfectly. Sure I found out later that he was Shisui, when Itachi startled and mumbled:

"Shisui nii."

Itachi jerked on his feet, like someone had caught him doing something shameful. Shisui only smiled sadly and poked his forehead.

"Only four and already has a girlfriend. Itachi-kun you rock!"

Then he looked at me and asked:

"What's your name princess?"

"Lechi," I mumbled and he smiled again.

"Lechi? Aunt told me you were Reichi..." he smirked.

"She can't talk well yet, she's too small. Her name is Reichi," stated Itachi taking a protective stance. Oh, my little knight in shining armour. I bet he had the born protective instinct.

"My name is Shisui, princess. I am Itachi's cousin," he said and I looked at him, then at Itachi.

"So, kids let's go eat," he said trying to smile. He was putting an act, trying to be brave.

"Shui," I said stretching my hand. He looked at me, but took my hand. Squeezed his hand a little and looked at him with worry in my eyes. He smiled sadly, but didn't let go of my hand. I wish there was something more I could do for him, but I couldn't do more without raising any suspicion from the clan, especially my _dear _father.

He looked seven years old, plus or minus. Dark spiky hair and lithe body. He was gracious at this age, the grace of a cat, a true shinobi. I guess its in their blood. I had the blood, but my soul was of a pacifist, born in another world. He was dressed in black clothes, high-collared shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and black pants.

We went to the kitchen and ate in relative silence, then Shisui took us to the garden to breath some air. I was very happy, since I was tired of sitting only inside the house. It was somehow cold and windy, but I didn't care. I wasn't afraid to be outside any more, after seeing the dead bodies. I was scared but now, I felt safe. Plus I could see a few shinobi that were probably guarding us. Itachi was the clan's heir after all.

The garden was amazing. It was in traditional style with bonsai trees and beautiful flowers. A few benches were scattered around, under the trees for repose in warm days. I guess they really are wealthy. They even had a pond with koi fish. I played with the fish, smiling happily and shaking Shisui's hand to play with me. We looked at the sky and the birds. To tell the truth, I didn't know what to do and how to behave. I forgot how to play with kids, but these kids were different. They were shinobi, how do you play with shinobi?

Shisui was very sad. It broke my heart to see him like that. Losing a dear person, especially a parent, is hard no matter what. Even if he was shinobi, he was suffering. He sat down on a benc,h and stared at the sky, his look absent. I guess his mind was elsewhere, probably remembering some memories with his father. I needed to distract his mind somehow.

"Shui, stoly!" I said approaching him and trying to climb on his lap. Yep, I was being bold and tactless, sue me. Itachi approached us and tried to justify my behavior.

"She's still small and small children love stories." I stared at him not believing my ears.

"Ah, so Tachi is old hm?" I asked him raising my right eyebrow.

At this Shisui smiled and poked his forehead again. Itachi pouted, really pouted! Wow! This is the first time, I saw him showing emotions. I guess not everything is lost yet. Shisui asked Itachi to sit down next to us, and told us the story of Konoha foundation. Yep, no surprise here, but I listened with open ears, looking at him and absorbing every word. I played the role of a child, interested in a new person, tearing his ears and poking his cheeks. He only smiled and didn't seem to mind at all. He looked calmer now and more distracted. At a lone moment, Shisui stiffened and looked around, inspecting the bushes at our backs.

"Itachi, Reichi, go inside!" he ordered us, putting me on the ground, and pushing Itachi toward me. Itachi took my hand in his and started running. I ran not knowing what was happening, but Itachi seemed to understand. He was very composed and serious, dragging me along. I looked around, feeling that something was off. I guess Itachi was more prepared for this, and he had more auto control, because when two ninja with kunais in hand appeared in front of us, he didn't cower. I, on the other hand froze in place, the blood in my veins running cold. Itachi pushed me behind his back, taking a protective stance. The enemy shinobi were dressed all in black with mask like ANBU, without any distinctive marks. The ones who wanted to kidnap Itachi, didn't want to expose their identities. They had only kunais in their hands. Do they need more for a bunch of kids? I know there was no mercy for kids in this worlds. The world of shinobi is cruel! Both of the shinobi were covered in blood, so I guessed that our guards were not among the living any more, if not they would've protected us.

"So this is the clan head's heir?" asked one of the masked shinobi and the second nodded.

"Who's the girl? Do we kill her, or what? We had orders only for the boy," said the same voice.

"Kill her," said the second.

"No, don't kill her, she is his fiancé, her father is a council man," stated the newly appeared Shisui looking at them. The two seemed to think a few seconds then the second stated.

"We take them all. The more sharingan eyes, the better."

In the next second I saw a fast motion with the corner of my eye, then I felt a hit on my neck and lost consciousness. My last though was:

"_God please help us, I don't want to die again!"_

**_I know, it's a slow chapter, but I wanted to show the Uchiha clan from the inside, building their characters and showing their interaction. please tell me what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warning, some dark scenes and child suffering, so definitely an M story. By the way isn't this already implying, in Naruto's world, full of death and killing machines? Enjoy and you know what? PLEASE REVIEW! I really need to know how I am doing. _**

* * *

"Reichi! Reichi! Wake up please!" someone cried desperately next to my ear, shaking me. I could feel the deadly grip on my shoulders. The darkness surrounding me, was too overwhelming and I couldn't escape it, even if I tried desperately to wake up. I was on the verge of unconsciousness, seeing images of dead people. I felt more like a spirit travelling between the world of dreams and that of the living one. A voice kept calling me. Who was there? Whose voice was that? Where am I? So many question, in my confused subconsciousness. My head felt heavy, temples pulsating from pain. My entire body felt numb. No, I felt more like I was a new born again, weak and pathetic. I wanted to wake up, I really wanted, but it was so hard. Someone kept shaking me, demanding me to wake up. My head wobbled a few times and I hit the wall behind me, seeing bright stars in my eyes.

"Reichi, wake up!" the same insistent voice again. This time the voice was closer, sharper, with a hint of desperation in it.

Finally I gathered my courage and cracked my eyes a little, trying to discern at least something in the dim light. I emitted a very un-lady like sound, that sounded more like a groan.

"Reichi, finally you're awake, thank God," Shisui sighed with relief looking me in the eye with a worried look. He continued to hold my shoulders, and kept staring, assuring himself that I was all right.

"Shui..." I mumbled with a hoarse voice, licking my cracked lips. The memories of the last events, rushed over me like cold water and I gasped. I panicked and started looking around, searching for Itachi.

"Tachi!" I screamed getting up, but Shisui pushed me back, shaking his head in desperation.

"He's not here Reichi, they took him..." he said with pain in his voice.

All the blood drained from my face. I gasped covering my lips with my shaking hands.

"No, no!" I chanted, shaking my head from side to side not wanting to believe him.

_This is not true. This is just a dream. _I kept repeating in my head, denying the reality. I couldn't accept the fact that Itachi was somewhere there with those monsters. I blinked a few times trying to stop the tears from my eyes. _This can't be happening! _I repeated and tried to get up. My head spun and my feet felt like jelly. I wobbled and fell on my knees again, supporting my body with my hands. Why was I so weak?

"These walls absorb chakra, that's why we feel exhausted," Shisui explained me. I looked at him with a confused look, but he only shook his head in exasperation.

Time passed painfully slowly. I couldn't keep track of time. I didn't know how much time passed, I didn't even know what time of day it was. All I knew it was that was scared to death, trembling like a leaf. The room we were in, had no windows. Only a small light, in one of the corners of the room, enough for us to see the shadows of each other. The room was very small, probably meant for prisoners. It had no furniture, except one futon and no covers. It was cold and damp, the smell was disgusting. The only things that kept me sane was Shisui, who tried his best to calm me down.

"Rei-chan I am sure he is all right," Shisui tried saying, but I could read it in his eyes that he wasn't sure of that himself. It was more like he hoped, he could believe that too. I nodded my head wiping my eyes with my palm. I was freezing, I was hungry, but I refused to lose consciousness, this would scare him even more.

The sound of the metallic door startled us. Shisui jerked on his feet, pushing me behind his back. A man clad in dark clothes, with the same white mask on the face, entered casually, whistling a song

"So are you hungry, little mongrels?" he asked in a mocking tone, throwing toward us some onigiri. Shisui was able to catch a few, but the rest fell on the dirty floor. The masked man threw a flask with water toward us and turning around, was ready to go, when Shisui's voice stopped him.

"Let us go, or you'll regret it!" stated Shisui in a firm tone, but the masked man smirked then started laughing.

"And who will make me regret? You? Ok, come here little scum-bag. Why is everyone afraid of the red-eyed demons? You're nothing but a child and now you are in my hands," he said approaching Shisui.

"No, leave him alone," I cried, but Shisui grabbed my both hands and pushed me toward himself. Turning to the new comer he asked:

"What will you do with Itachi-kun? He is too young, take me instead!"

"Don't worry, your time will come," smirked the shinobi. Shisui tried attacking him. He jumped at him with fist clenched, but the ninja caught his fist in the air and twisted his arm in an unnatural angle. Shisui yelped in pain, but thrown his leg at him. The shinobi raised his hand and hit his leg, stopping the impact. It was like a cat-a-mouse game. He was older, stronger and had more experience. His reflexes were toned to perfection, so not even one of Shisui's move, surprised him or took him off guard. He intercepted his every move. Shisui didn't give up and with a scream, he tried hitting him again. This time, the unknown shinobi disappeared from our sight, really disappeared, and re-appeared at Shisui's back. Shisui turned around, but the shinobi chuckled and punched him hard in the stomach, sending him flying in the nearest corner. I heard Shisui gasp in pain, even the sound of broking bone. The ninja punched him with his foot, sending him further. Shisui hit the wall with his head and started coughing from pain, taking deep breaths. I froze, not being able to move. I wasn't even able to scream or react somehow at the scene that took place in front of me.

"Shui!" I whispered almost inaudibly, closing my eyes with my shaking palms. I didn't want to see that. This is just too cruel! I feel to my knees, and continued shaking. I was paralyzed with fear and started to hyperventilate.

"You, kids need to learn some discipline. Since I am busy now, I will come by later. But don't worry, I will teach you what pain really means."

He finally turned around and walked away, closing the door with a thud. I startled, coming to my senses. The shook was still too big to overcome, so I was still shaking, but at least I was able to rise to my feet. Shisui moaned, and this definitely woke me up.

"No, no, no!" I cried in panic running toward Shisui.

"Shui!" I cried shaking him and repeating his name again and again. He groaned and coughed again. After a few seconds the cough stopped, and he started taking deep breaths.

"I... am all... right, Rei-chan, don't... worry," he whispered looking at me and seeing my tears. I patted his shoulder and tried helping him up, but I was powerless. Damn, I hated this weak, frail, baby-body! Finally Shisui sat up, leaning against the wall for support. The both of us looked at the door, and we sighed in unison. Itachi... What will they do to him? He is just a kid! What will they do to us? If until now I thought I was scared, now I became terrified. My heart started pounding in my chest, like a little bird that wanted to escape its cage.

"Tachi..." I whispered again, starting to cry in desperation and continuing to stare at the door.

I think three days must've passed. The masked man, brought us food once a day, and continued mocking Shisui. They gave us enough food not to die. We were very weak, only our fighting spirit and the hope kept us moving. In a way, cause how can you move in a room two on two meters? I asked Shisui not to provoke him, but the ninja barely needed a provocation. He hit us with and without cause. Yes, he even hit a small, weak little girl. These were ruthless, shinobi. This was Naruto's world, so who imagined it to be a go-happy-lucky world, full of good people, was mistaking. There was no pity for kids, for women. Shinobi lie, kill and live happily ever after. War and death is at every corner. It was a world where the survival, is already a miracle.

Shisui often screamed at the door, hitting it with his now raw and bloodied fists. He too was scared, but he kept his façade for my sake. I just knew he himself, wanted to cry, to yell and just be desperate, but he couldn't allow himself to do that, because of me.

One day, when I almost lost hope to see Itachi, to even see the sun light again, the door opened and a human body was thrown in the room. We first remained still, but in the next second rose and made a step toward the body. I gasped and paled, recognized in the unconscious body, a very weak Itachi. He resembled a rag doll, thrown on the floor. His face was pale, and I definitely saw a big ugly bruise on his temple. Damn, if they hit him too hard on the temple...

"Tachi, wake up!" I desperately yelled shaking him. Shisui approached me and started shaking him too, checking his breath. I was so scared. I couldn't shake the feeling, that something bad will happen to him.

"Tachi, pliz," I whispered again, starting to cry. Yes I was a weakling, I knew that, but I couldn't stop crying.

We carefully turned him on his back and Shisui, inspected his pulse.

"Shui..." I whispered looking at him, but saw how he started trembling with anger, clenching his fists and muttering some bad words under his breath. Itachi was all wet. It seemed like they drenched him in water. Don't tell me... did they torture him enough, for him to pass out, and then woke him up with water? What kind of monsters, do that to a child? What kind of crazy world is this?

It was very cold, and Itachi was freezing. He was trashing, mumbling something incomprehensible. If he... he may die... if... No! This can't be, I won't let him die! I ran toward the futon and carried it toward Shisui.

"Rei-chan..." started Shisui looking at me, but I showed him the futon, hoping he will understand my thought.

"Tachi cold!" I emphasized.

He nodded his head and lifting Itachi a little, helped me put the futon under him. I looked at my kimono, then at Itachi's wet clothes and started unbuttoning his shirt. First of all I have to take off his wet clothes. With trembling fingers, I unbuttoned them one by one. His small body was all covered in bruises, bloodied and dirty. Could I withstand any more challenges? How much longer can I resist and not break down? I bet Shisui looked at me strangely, when I gingerly touched his bruises and wiped the dirt and blood with the layer of my kimono. Now I didn't care about the kimono. Itachi's life was more important. I totally took his shirt off, careful not to hurt him more. Undressing my upper layer of the kimono, Thank God I was wealthy and had good clothes composed of three layer of silk. I remained in my thin underwear. God, he was so thin and frail... Lying down next to him, I hugged him and put the yukata above us. He needed warmth now.

"Shui, hug," I said in a tone that not tolerated any delay. He blinked, but did as I said and hugged Itachi from the other side. I pressed myself closer to him, whispering some silly words in his ear. We spent a lot of time like that, I even fell asleep not for long, travelling on the edge of the world of dreams and reality. Again, I didn't know how much time passed. Time ceased to have a meaning lately. Itachi didn't woke up in the next few hours too, but his breath was more steady, and he wasn't trembling. I continued talking to him, it was more for myself then him, but I hoped my voice will help him come back. I begged him to be all right and wake up, then I started threatening him, telling I would tell his father he ate sweets at my home.

"You told me it will be our secret..." I heard his whispering in a weak voice. I squealed and hugged him repeating his name like a mantra. I started howling in voice, like crazy, crying with relief. When he hugged me back, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, and looked at him. He smiled weakly and said:

"I couldn't let you alone with Shisui-nii, I knew you would cry, and he doesn't love crying girls."

"Silly," I whispered, carefully patting the top of his head. In a moment, I wanted to kiss him, but refrained. They will think I am crazy!

"It is you who doesn't like crying girls, you don't know how to react to them," grumbled Shisui helping him up. I saw the relief in Shisui's eyes, he too was very sacred but he camouflaged his feeling better that me. Itachi was weak, he panted and started coughing. It was an awful dry cough, shaking his entire body. The realization hit me hard, and I lost grasp of reality again. Itachi was sick. This is the sickness that will slowly kill him at twenty one years old. I bet he never really treated it, and since those crazy Uchiha don't let foreign doctors tend to them... damn, damn, damn!

"Rei-chan! Itachi is awake, you may calm down now."

I blinked and nodded, continuing to stare at Itachi. I didn't want to let go of his hand. I needed reassurance that he was here. When the door opened again, the three of us startled and tensed. Shisui got on his feet in a threatening stance, intending to protect us.

"Damn Konoha! Peace armistice my ass! I bet they want to kill more of our shinobi! Like I'll let them!" we heard someone saying and running toward us, but a fast shadow stopped him in mid air.

"You fool! They are our ace in the sleeve! Don't you get it? They will want the Uchiha heir back!" he told him, but the other one refused to listen.

"Damn, Konoha! I'll kill them! I hate the Uchihas! Those demon eyes that just steal jutsus! Copy monkeys! I'll kill them all!"

"No you won't. The boss has some plans with them, so calm down and let me handle the situation," said the second one pushing him toward the door. The door closed and we heard the ninja smirking.

"So little puppies, will your clan come for you? I bet they will, knowing Fugaku and Minato, they will rant and rave to save you, but don't worry, we will let them come," he said in a mocking tone stepping toward us. We took a few steps back, intending to get farther away from him, but in the next second the door opened again.

"Hurry, the Konoha regiment is here! We must run!" it was a woman, dressed in a pair of black pants and a sleeveless red shirt. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail. She had a katana in her left arm. The blade was covered in blood. On her forehead she had a hitai ate with an unknown sign. It was a sort of zigzag sign, I never saw it in the anime or manga. The woman looked at us and her eyes widened.

"Children? What are they doing here?"

"Those aren't children, they are damn Uchiha!" he replied and turned toward us. He started a series of hand signs and said:

"Ninja art, hypnotic jutsu!"

In the same, second I felt a wave of something, could it be chakra, washing on us? Itachi and Shisui stopped moving and lowered their hands relaxing, then fell on the ground like a sack of potatoes. I followed their moves, not really understanding what was going on. They were not blinking, their look absent and void of any emotion.

"This jutsu will wash their brains, and when their shinobi will come, they will think they are the enemies and will attack. It was the last resort," I heard the male smirking but the woman blinked and whispered:

"But they are children. How could our leader do..."

"They will grow up and transform in killing machines! They are never innocent! They are Uchiha and they are born to kill! Don't mistake them for kids! It was one of their shinobi that gave us information of how to take them. Even their village doesn't love them!" said the male with venom in his voice.

"You mean...someone from their village betrayed them? Exposed three children..." started the woman shaking her head.

"Yes, the damn old fox gave info for some of our help, and I'll be damned to let them alive."

_Old fox? Betrayed? Could it be, Danzo? Did he already start his manipulations? _I thought in my head, trying my best not to make a movement. I heard an explosion but didn't move, I couldn't let them know that the jutsu didn't affect me. They opened the door, and disappeared from sight, but I didn't know what to do. I got up and waved my hand in front of Itachi and Shisui's eyes but they didn't react, their eyes devoid of any sign of recognition or emotion. How do you dispel a genjutsu?

_Remember Reichi, think! _I ordered myself, but I couldn't think of anything. I grabbed my head with my both hands, trying to remember the series. I had good memory, the only thing I was proud about. Genjutsu... poor some of your chakra in the body of the person who is under genjutsu. Crap! I don't have chakra, and I can manipulate chakra, how can I wake them up? I needed to act sooner! I heard explosions in the corridor and froze in place, returning to the same position. A shinobi in konoha uniform entered but did no attempt to help us. Instead he looked around and placed a three-longed kunai, next to us. The hiraishin kunai! But why? This was the hokage's kunai, even I knew that, so why place it here?!

"Is everything ready?" I heard a second rough voice.

"Yes, they are under genjutsu, when the hokage will come, they will believe him to be an enemy and attack," replied the first voice and I froze. What is happening here?

"Good, knowing Minato's reaction, he will kill them in place, thinking they are under a mind controlling jutsu. He won't risk the village's safety. But when he'll kill the Uchiha heir... The clan and the village won't accept a hokage who kills their children, and finally my moment will come," spoke the harsh voice. I couldn't see him, I only heard his voice, but the realization made my blood freeze in veins. Using children, only to grab power. Who could be that power hungry and manipulative, with schemes and intrigues...

"Yes Danzo-sama, I already placed the hiraishin kunai next to them."

Yes, of course, Danzo! Damn bastard! It took all my power-will not to move or scream something. How could he? Damn, damn, damn!

"But, what if the hokage will spare them? What then?" asked the first voice. Danzo. At least I guessed it was him, chuckled and said:

"If he won't, then there is someone who will finish the job, do not worry."

"You mean you have a spy planted in the hokage's circle?" I bet the Danzo bastard nodded, because the second voice chuckled and praised him:

"That's very cunning of you. May I ask who it is?"

"Do you think I would give up my trump card so easily?" he asked in a cold voice and the second grumbled something.

"You are right, Danzo-sama, I overstepped my boundaries."

"Do not repeat the same mistake in the future. Now, Snake, let's go, our moment will come later," spoke Danzo and the two of them vanished from sign.

Damn this was very serious, very! How do I wake them up? I got up and started shaking them. Not a single reaction! I screamed in their ears, they did not move.

_Think Reichi, think! This is serious!_ I ordered myself. I looked around, what can I use to wake them up? My eyes casually came across the kunai. I took it with shaking hands and examined it. Damn such a scary cold weapon! To be or not to be, I had no other option. I bet it can't be worse. I took the kunai with my both hands. My hands were shaking furiously and my heart was beating like crazy. I felt nauseous and light-headed, but I clenched my teeth, and with a fast move I pierced Shisui's tight, drawing blood. He jumped with a scream and looked at me blinked.

"Reichi, what are you..." he started but then looked at Itachi and stated:

"Genjutsu."

He then sat down cross-legged and started meditating. Making a hand sign, that I couldn't understand he spoke:

"Release!"

In the next second Itachi jerked awake, blinking in confusion. He looked at Shisui then at me.

"We were under a genjutsu," he spoke and Itachi nodded. Shisui inspected me with an intense gaze, but I blinked faking a confused look, then smiled at them, putting my best puppy eyes in action. I hope they'll buy it. They are still children, but those are the Uchiha geniuses, known for their tactical thinking and observations skills. They started speaking, meanwhile they were distracted, I had hidden the kunai in my clothes. It was better if this piece of evidence will not be found here. We heard more explosions and collapsing halls. Shisui, nodded at Itachi and grabbing my hand, we approached the door. The door was not locked, so he opened it and peeked outside.

"Clear," he nodded at Itachi, and grabbing me in his hands he started running. We didn't actually know were we were going, but we had to get away. Soon we met enemy shinobi fighting with our Konoha forces. Kunais were flying around us, fire, electricity and water, every type of nature element, and explosions, lots of explosions.

Shinobi were dying like flies. Kunais flying, katana cutting heads, fire burning flesh... Everywhere around us, blood, screams of agony and sound of cutting flesh. Shishui and Itachi walked between bodies, trying not to step on them. I looked around myself, those screams, bodies all around... the reality stopped existing. It was a nightmare. All my senses went numb. I felt apathetic and weak, blood pounding in my ears. I lost Itachi and Shisui. I jerked back when a wave of an explosion sent me flying back. I hit my head and my back hard. I blinked a few times, feeling something hot and liquid blur my vision. With trembling fingers I wiped the liquid away. It was red, warm and had a metallic smell. I screamed, realizing it was my own blood. I looked around myself, crawling on crutches, I frankly started searching for the two Uchiha boys. I saw one of them lying on his stomach, eyes closed. It was Shisui. I screamed his name over and over again, but he didn't flinch. Itachi was not far away, also passed out, his face red with blood.

"You're all right now, Reichi dear," I heard a familiar voice next to my ear and warm strong hands grabbed me and pushed me up. Blinking away the darkness that wanted to consume me. I recognized my mother. I started to lose consciousness, still repeating Itachi's and Shisui's name, in panic. Were they all right? The one who wanted to kill us, was still somewhere there.

"_Itachi, Shisui, please, please be all right..." _I thought before the oblivion consumed me, and I fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

_I was asked why I called my heroine Reichi, because this is a male name. I must admit I didn't know, plus, REIICHI (note: double ii)is a male name, not Reichi. I haven't found that Reichi is a male name, so I will stick with it. I am sorry if I confused someone. It was the meaning that inspired me, since this defined her character: __The name of __**Reichi** __means that the person is__ an overly-sensitive nature which causes the person to sense and feel far more than he or she can understand or put into words. Plus don't forget that her father really wanted a boy. _

_**P.S. I was inspired and borrowed the idea with the school and teacher from Hermionechand90, her fic **__**Inoue Shiori. One of the best self insert fic. I just love it, so you should check it out! **_

_**P.P.S. I know self- insert are meant in 1**__**st**__** POV, but I wanted to describe more of the plot, from different angles. The 1**__**st**__** POV doesn't have this luxury. I know this is fanfiction but still... So tell me what you think? Enjoy!**_

_**Kohara's POV**_

Konoha was silent. It was deep night and the village seemed asleep. From here to there, a silent cry of and owl was heard, or a breeze of wind that trembled the always green leaves. Konoha well deserved its name. Hidden in leaves, the village resembled a bunch of houses, in the middle of a great forest. The moon's rays silently watched over the silent settlement, like a silent guardian that protected its children. Konoha was asleep, the moon and the wind along with the greenery, protected its slumber.

Was Konoha fully asleep? Of course not. This was only on the surface, and Kohara knew that. Even the genins knew that fact. There were always invisible shadows, that watched over the village, over its citizens and peace. Unfortunately, not only individuals with good intentions watched over the village. Kohara also knew that very well. Konoha was at war. A cruel, bloody war, that torn families apart, killed thousands and destroyed peace. It wasn't something unusual after all, they were a shinobi village, and everyone knew that shinobi are meant to fight. Fight wasn't just a part of their life, it was their life itself, their reason for existing. Kohara chucked at the irony, she was a shinobi, yet she did not fight lately. Why? Because two years ago, a small, dark-haired bundle, was placed in her hands, after two days of suffering. Her daughter Reichi. Her whole new world, in one, powerless, weak and small creature, that depended on her.

Reichi was a week child. Her chakra coils weren't developed, her stamina was almost equal to nothing, she was no shinobi material. Still, Kohara loved her daughter with all her heart. She blamed herself for her daughter's health state. It was that poison that she took in Suna, that almost killed her and damaged her reproduction organs. She could've died, if it wasn't for the princess Tsunade that saved her. Even then, the blonde medical shinobi, told her to never bear children, for it will damage her body further.

"Kohara san, the poison was very powerful, and even if I was able to retrieve a good dosage of it from your system, it is too late." the medic looked at her with pity in her eyes and added.

"The poison already started destroying your organs. The damage was severe. Our medical chakra is able to heal, but not to reconstruct the organs. I hope to do that in the future, but now... I am really sorry," she added in a whisper.

Kohara nodded in understanding. She respected the Senju princess. She was a true shinobi and a good person. The fact that she treated her, was a miracle. The elders later found out about that fact, but it was too late. Kohara considered this a folly, not letting other doctors to treat the Uchiha. The clan doctors were weak and non efficient. Their destination being more for lethal attacks, then treatment. That's why the number of Uchiha casualties was enormous. They died like flies, because there were not good enough doctors to treat them, the village doctors not being allowed to patch them.

"The sharingan is too big of a secret, to hand it to a foreign doctor," spoke the elders and everyone, well almost everyone agreed to that. Kohara didn't. She knew, for a fact how valuable a doctor's help was. A good doctor was a treasure. She had a plan in mind. A very risky, but brilliant plan, that could cost her hers and her daughter's life. Reichi was not meant to become a battle combat ninja. With the little chakra she had, maybe she will have good control over it. A good control was the most important trait for who? Yes, a medic. She even had the perfect teacher in mind. Tsunade was a brilliant medical shinobi. With her help Reichi can become a medic, and break the tradition, of useless doctors that let her clan members die like flies. Tsunade was both intelligent and brilliant, she would be perfect for the role. She will write her a letter, hoping that this will remain a secret, but also that this will move the medic's heart. Tsunade had her own regrets and loses, and will understand her wishes. Senju Nawaki died in action, not long ago, and the princess was devastated.

First time Kohara followed Tsunade's advise, but when she was constrained to marry Sayto she knew, that she will have to take that risk.

It was an arranged marriage. Nothing new for the Uchiha clan, who always wanted to brew more powerful shinobi. She didn't love Sayto, but he in his turn never had feelings for her either. They both took this for granted, nothing more, nothing less. In a patriarchal clan like hers, it was a norm of life. She and her friend Mikoto were ordered by the elders to marry.

Kohara felt like she was at a justice trial. She was scrutinized, to the slightest detail, standing in front of the clan elders. She and Mikoto were called to the seniors, when both of them returned from a mission on the front lines.

"Kohara, Mikoto, both of you showed amazing skills in handing our clan's techniques. Your sharingan is fully developed and powerful. We need a powerful future generation. I hope you won't fail in fulfilling your duty toward your clan," said one of the elders and Mikoto nodded in acceptance. Her friend was stiff, her posture not showing any emotions or disturbance. They were shinobi. Still, Kohara, an orphan, with no family alive, was scared. She witnessed her parent's death, by the hand of her clansmen. They achieved the mangekyo sharingan in the same night. It was her uncle and his sister. Kohara was glad they died in battle, or she would be constrained to kill them for revenge, and so the never-ending circle would never stop.

"With all the dual respect, we are at war," stated Kohara looking at them. The elders looked at her and smirked.

"A war is a normalcy in our world, yet our clan needs shinobi," was the cold reply. For them their future children would be used as weapons, tools for war. Kohara gathered her fists, until her nails cut the skin on her palms. She hopped no one saw that moment of weakness. Yes, she and Mikoto had a full developed sharingan, and were full-fledged jounins. Not that it mattered for them. Wait, it mattered. They wanted powerful children, and didn't care that Kohara risked her life for it. That old bunch of crazy elders, whose mind was still trapped in the past. Some of them idolized Madara. She didn't hate him. She respected his prowess with the jutsus, and that he was one of the most powerful shinobi, that ever walked on earth. What she hated were his visions, his ambitions and his betrayal. She loved Konoha, this was her home. Of course she loved her clan, and was proud to be part of it, but she like no one else, knew its rotten roots and the hate that risked to consume them one day.

"We accept," finally replied both women and bowed. Since the matrimony, she and Mikoto became distant. Not that they very were close in the first time, but they were close and had a sort of camaraderie. Mikoto was happy in a way, her husband wasn't as crazy as hers. She suspected Madara's madness was transmitted to him as well. She only hoped her children won't have it. Oh, how hard it was to play the obedient wife, cry and pretend weak in front of him, when she only wanted to snap his neck. She was a kunoichi, and she knew how to pretend, but it hurt. It hurt, and almost nullified her confidence and self-respect.

Uchiha clan needed to change. She hoped to achieve that, marrying Madara's direct descendant. Yes, it was something that only few knew, Madara had a boy. When he defected the village, his betrothed was pregnant with his child. The elders hid that fact. They told someone else was his father. Kohara knew not all the Uchiha were rotten and driven by greed and hate. Some of them, like Uchiha Kagami, really loved the village and wanted to protect it. The news of his death, was a powerful blow for her. He was one of the contacts with the third former Hokage. He was the one who had Konoha's blind, well deserved trust, and now he was gone.

How many times she wanted to let her feelings to surface, to scream, even hit her husband, when he hit her in front of her baby, but she didn't dare. Not that she was powerless. In an honest fight, there was no warranty that Sayto would win, she was not a weakling. Her strict education and the hokage's order, made her endure. No one has to know, that she was a double agent, planted inside the clan. She had to play the role of a demure wife, that respected her husband's will and wishes. She understand that the hokage didn't fully trust her clan, but somewhere deep inside it still hurt. They were in fact direct founders of it. So she kept silent, and helped hoping that her clan will change, will realize that together they can do more, than being separate from the village.

Konoha too had its dark parts. That darkness was so deep and cold, that whatever stood in its way, was consumed and devoured with no pity. Now that darkness, was growing with each day, and the third hokage allowed its roots to spread further under entire Konoha. Kohara had hopes for the new hokage. He was clever, ruthless with the enemies and fair with those who deserved justice. Kohara started gathering material on Danzo. His long dark hands, had spread an entire web of malice in the village. Corrupting advisers, buying support from weak citizens. All of this Kohara was ready to oversee. But not playing with children! She couldn't forgive him that. She recently found lists of disappeared kids, starting from homeless orphans, and ending with children from powerful clans.

Every kidnapping was neatly swept under the rug, with the help of corrupt council members, or by threatening with the lives of loved one. He had no scruples. And now, he started to dig into academy affairs. Replacing good teachers with brainwashed stupid followers. The new teachers disregarded the curriculum, and didn't taught the future shinobi what they needed to know, to save their village and their lives. She had no solid evidence, the old fox was careful and cunning. Kohara knew that approaching the third with this matter, would've been meaningless. The third was an amazing hokage, but Danzo could manipulate him whatever he wanted. He knew how to speak, to turn the cards in his favour, which soft spot to touch. Yes, this was because he knew the hokage very well. A team-mate in Konoha, shared a strong, invisible bond, that was indestructible.

Kohara needed to speak with the new hokage. Telling him without evidence can be risky, but she decided to take that risk. Now, when he dared to touch her little girl, he awakened and enemy that stood dormant. Reichi found the hokage's kunai. She didn't know where, how or why, and she doubted her daughter would be able to provide a decipherable answer, but the fact was there. The specific kunai that was the hokage's personal weapon. It was his signature, his technique. There was no one who used those kunais, except for him. The hokage himself lost too much lately, two of his genins were killed in action. The blow was heavy even for a strong shinobi as himself. Finding out that someone kidnapped Konoha children, he was beyond livid. Kohara knew his wife was pregnant, this presumingly was another factor of his rage. He imagined his child kidnapped.

The clan didn't want to tell the hokage, that the clan heir along with other two Uchiha children, were kidnapped. They wanted to keep this a secret, fearing that their clan will be seen as weak. If they can't protect their children, how were they going to protect the village? An anonymous note from an unknown person, told the hokage of the fact. The hokage reacted immediately, and he was smart enough to show that he deducted the information himself. Kohara wasn't sure if the clan bought that lie, but it was silent.

Her little baby was kidnapped. The one, who was forced into an arranged marriage at the frail age of two years and three months. What could she do, even if she was against it? She just hoped Itachi, will treat her well. She will help her in every possible way. Her daughter. The one who tried to protect her and support her. They dare to take her? Did they not know, of what is capable a mother?

She returned to the battlefield, even if she gave her word to her husband that she won't. The damn bastard didn't care, that his daughter was held captive at her tender age. The hokage, found their camp thanks to his sensors. And so she went there. She resembled a fury, with her red eyes and tomoes spinning. Enemy shinobi remained frozen the same second they looked into her eyes. The light vanished from their eyes in the next one. Her katana cut flesh like butter, her kunais never missed its target. The fire, her permanent ally, transformed them into ashes.

They were not strong shinobi. A small village from the border of the Lightning country. This was very suspicious. It was too easy, like they were meant to be found. Something wasn't right here. She already found out they had information on the security system. Her sharingan had the power to enter one's mind and make him tell his secrets, then forgot that he saw her. A very useful trait, that she kept a secret. Nobody should learn of her secret. It was too much of a risk.

When she saw her girl, lying on the ground she thought her heart stopped. But then, the small frail body attempted to move, and she let out a breath she was holding. Reichi was alive. She was beaten, hurt and weak, but she was alive. She chakra jumped toward her, and grabbed her in her hands. Her girl didn't recognize her at first. Kohara thought because of the blow she was still confused, but then she mumbled "mummy", and Kohara closed her eyes in relief. Reichi kept asking about Itachi and Shisui. Spending almost a week closed with them, made her attached to them, it seems. Kohara herself didn't think that attachment made one weak. An important person could become one's strength, but the clan had another vision. They nurtured their children with no emotions showed, telling them a friend is nothing special, it only holds one back. It was a miracle they didn't tell them about the mangekyo sharingan and how to achieve one. It was the new clan rule, to keep that a secret, since too many of the shinobi died in attempts to have this destructive weapon. It was Uchiha Kagami's merit. He convinced the clan elders, that this reduced their clan numbers.

The clan had few children each generation. It was suspected that the clan elders, didn't let the shinobi marry clan members, that didn't have a full developed sharingan. Kohara could number the kids on the fingers of her both hands. She suspected the elders only wanted gifted children, and prohibited marriages. It was madness, she could not find other words. Plus the village, in the face of one crippled old fox, didn't allow the Uchiha children that couldn't have the sharingan, to enter the academy. He motivated that the village can't spend money and time on useless children. The third didn't object. It also hurt to know that. The third trusted the old fox, and started to act colder with the Uchiha. Of course the proud clan didn't like that. They didn't like that at all.

Kohara sighed looking at her daughter's sleeping figure. She was sleeping since yesterday, when she brought her home. She tended to her wounds as best she could, but a healthy sleep was meant to help more. She didn't even dare to call for a medic, knowing that Sayto wouldn't agree. Seeing his beaten daughter, he only looked at her, his eyes didn't change at all. Not a single emotion or flinch, to show that he cared.

"Hm, so she is alive. We will discuss later your punishment for your disobedience," saying that he turned on heels and walked away.

Kohara bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, fighting back her tears. How could he be so cold ,toward his own flesh and blood? She knew, that he wanted a boy, but this was too much. She approached the bed, and sat down next to her daughter. She patted her head and kissed the top of her head. She heard some noises at the front door and tensed, taking a defensive stance. The voices approached and she relaxed, recognizing the timbres of the voices. What was the hokage doing here? She slowly approached the screen door, when she heard her husband's voice.

"Kohara, the hokage is here to see our daughter," he said in a neutral voice. The screen door opened and the blond hokage, entered bowing his head at her. He was dressed in full jounin gear, with the hokage mantle, which stated his status. His three bodyguards that followed after him like shadows, entered too, and inspected the room with attentive looks. She knew them well. They were prized jounins of Konoha: Raido Namiashi, Shiranui Genma and Iwashi Tatami. Genma saluted her with his eyes, his senbon carelessly in his mouth. Kohara knew he pretended to be calm. In fact he was fully alerted, the hokage was on possible enemy territory. Damn Danzo and his web of intrigues.

"Good evening Kohara-san, forgive the intrusion. I just wanted to make sure your daughter is fine," the hokage finally said and smiled sadly. His smile was pained and his face was pale. The usually warm and sunny hokage was in deep thoughts. His face showed the stress he lived recently. The death of two students, countless deaths on the battlefields, and now this. The peace armistice was expected to be signed soon, it was mostly his merit. Kohara smiled at him and replied.

"No worries hokage-sama, I thank you for your concern. May I bring you some tea?" she asked softly seeing his tired face. She bet he didn't eat the entire day. He was hokage only a few weeks, but the burden he shouldered was immense. A single wrong move, can ruin the peace treatments and refuelling the war. Kohara also knew, that he dedicated himself totally to the village and she respected that.

"No, please. You should rest too. I bet you were sick with worry," he answered, waving his hand at her.

"How is she?" he asked taking a step toward the bed, and absorbing the view with keen and sad eyes.

"She's weak but she'll be fine. Thank you," replied Kohara with an almost invisible sigh. The hokage caught her gesture and asked:

"Maybe you need a medic? I could..."

He was interrupted by a stern voice.

"We Uchiha do not require help of foreign healers. This is a well know fact Hokage-sama. You should well remember it," said Sayto looking directly at the hokage, with a proud look in his eyes. The hokage's keen eyes inspected him carefully. Kohara thought that a conflict will be born. After all her husband, non directly offended the hokage. The silence was heavy and suffocating. When one of the hokage's bodyguard made a step toward Sayto with a threatening growl in the back of his throat, the blond's gesture stopped him in place.

"Genma, stop. Sayto-sama didn't mean to be rude. He only stated a rule of his clan, isn't that so, Sayto-san?" asked the hokage with a metal note in his voice. It wasn't spoken loud or with emotion, almost tender or sweet, but the steel that was hidden there made even the hokage's bodyguard flinch. Sayto cleared his throat, and finally nodded at him.

"I will arrange for tea," he said and took his leave. Kohara's eyebrows went up. He left them alone and went to arrange for tea? This was unheard of. Unless he had somewhere to be. Kohara suspected he went to the elders, to inform them that the hokage intruded. She took a deep breath. The hokage caught her look and inspected her longer. Kohara felt weird under his gaze. She didn't know him well enough. She didn't know what he thought of the clan, of their...

"Leave us," he said in a calm, emotive voice, turning his head at his bodyguards. The shock was oblivous on their faces, as well as on Kohara's.

"But hokage-sama..." started Raido.

"Genma, you may stay behind, if that calms you somehow. I need to speak with Kohara-san privately," he explained them and Kohara squinted her eyes. Raido wanted to ask something else, but it seemed the hokage guessed his thoughts and said:

"No, at the hokage tower, there are too many foreign ears. Now provide a silence seal," he ordered turning toward Kohara. The woman tensed but didn't flinch or move. The hokage still felt her distress and the way her muscles tensed. He was a seasoned shinobi, and could recognize shinobi instincts only at a glance.

"Relax Kohara-san we don't have much time, the elders will soon be here."

Kohara almost gasped, almost, but she restrained herself, she was a shinobi after all. It seems the hokage understood and read her husband well. A truly amazing shinobi, that could grow into an amazing hokage. She instinctively relaxed, showing with her posture that she is ready to discussion and feels safe. The hokage replied with the same. A few seconds later, a seal glowed in Genma's hand and green thin vines of chakra, enveloped the room's walls. The silence seal was activated.

"Genma, control the chakra flow, they must not know we activated that here," he said in an authoritative voice and the jounin nodded.

"So Kohara-san, who gave information about our security to the enemy?" asked the hokage, his voice calm and collected but stern at the same time. He inspected her, and the way how she opened her lips to speak, then closed her mouth again.

"How did I found out it was you who sent that message? This is for me to know. I would like to keep that a secret," he stated directly avoiding unnecessary debates.

"You're sharp Hokage-sama, I applause you," Kohara nodded her head at him, with a slight smirk.

"But what makes you believe I know the spy, hm?" she asked observing how the corner of his lips flinched.

"Genma, she really is how you described her to me," he said turning his eyes and Genma. The jounin stood with his back pressed on the wall, and his hands crossed. The senbon in his mouth flinched a little, when he made a noise that resembled a smirk or a hm. He was lazy looking on the outside, but he was a sharp minded shark.

"Kohara-san, or should I call you Vixen?" asked her the hokage. Kohara smirked hearing her code name.

"I know what you did for Konoha, and I appreciate it. But I am constrained to ask you to help Konoha from now on too," he said and Kohara nodded without reluctance. Her nod made the hokage smile, this time more open and with ease. He was glad she accepted and he saw no deception in her posture.

"So you do know that your office has some unwanted ears," Kohara started and he nodded.

"It started long ago, the third's team-mate is responsible," she said and inspected their faces. The hokage sighed, it was visible that he suspected it, but now having the confirmation, he was not happy with it.

"What else?" the hokage asked and Kohara sighed.

"I have no evidence for my words, do you still want to hear them?" she asked and took a deep breath when he nodded.

"I suspect it was him who leaked information, but those are only my suspicions. I also know he kidnaps children, starting from orphans until clan kids. He messed the school system, replacing, teachers and buying council members," she continued and the hokage added.

"And now he wants to prevent a peace armistice. He insists that Konoha must fight. The most disturbing fact is that the most of the council members agree with him," said the hokage tracing his hand between his golden locks.

"I need evidence, solid evidence, I also know he has some ties with your clan elders," he mumbled and Kohara gasped remembering the kunai.

"I found your three-longed kunai in my daughter's clothes when I found her. She was desperately holding into it, like she was hiding it, thus I don't know why."

"Hm, this is disturbing news. They even have access to my weapons... I will later come and speak with your daughter," he stated looking at her. Kohara furrowed her brows.

"She's two years old. I doubt she will be able to tell us something," said Kohara but the hokage shook his head.

"She may tell us something we don't expect. She must've seen or hear, at least something. You will have to find that out. No one, do you hear, no one has to know about the kunai. Show it to her when she wakes up, and watch her reaction. I will then take it and inspect it."

The hokage suddenly knelled and touched the floor with his fingers.

"They are here, deactivate the seals," he ordered Genma and the shinobi did as was told. Soon the door opened, and Sayto along with three elders entered the room.

"Good evening, esteemed elders," nodded Minato.

The elders, cringed their heads at him in an almost invisible nod.

"Fancy seeing you here, hokage-sama. We appreciate your concern," said Natsuko-san, a stern looking old man in white clothes. His posture screamed arrogance and supremacy. He thought and clearly believed, that the world revolves around the Uchiha.

"I am concerned about every member of our village," emphasized the hokage looking at them.

"Hm, you are young and fresh to this position, so I bet you do not know that the hokage, has no right to interfere in our clan matters," spoke boldly the second elder, Naibutsu-san. The hokage looked him in the eyes not breaking the glare.

"You can decide your clan matters on your own. No one is claiming your right. But when our village children are kidnapped, this becomes a matter of the entire village, as well as their health. Am I clear?" he asked them in a cold voice, leaking some of his killer intent and the elders grumbled, but nodded their heads. The hokage still had the complete authority over the village, and they had to respect that, even if they didn't like the young hokage.

"If the children won't awake tomorrow, I will send some medics to tend to them, and you will let them, is that understood?" he asked again and everyone nodded, including Sayto who seemed to eat a lemon.

"Kohara, you may go," the elders told her after the hokage was gone. She looked at them but nodded.

"Your wife is suspicious," said Naibutsu-san and they all nodded.

"This hokage, I don't like him. If he intends to interfere in our clan matters, we will have to neutralize him."

"But, how? Even if don't like him I have to admit he is a strong shonobi," said Sayto touching his chin with his fingers.

"_HE _will help us. _He _also wants to get rid of the hokage," spoke Naibutsu-san looking at them. They all nodded their heads in unison. This way the alliance to assassinate the hokage was born, but none of them knew that a small figure was awake and heard every last word.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello there my wonderful readers! First of all I wanted to thank you for the attention to my fic, for every follower and favorite. You guys are awesome! Thank you! **_

_**Second, I must admit I am confused. I watched the last Naruto episode and saw a very young Genma and Raido, which were actually known as the fourth hokage's bodyguards. I know these are fillers but I still am confused, weren't they supposed to be older? Anyway, I will stick with my first idea. Meaning they are older than Kakashi and already jounin. Thanks.**_

* * *

I woke up panting and covered in sweat. My heart was pounding in my chest like crazy. I embraced myself with my both hands looking around. I was in my warm bed, in my own room. I was home, I was safe. I tried to calm down, reassuring myself again and again, that there were no enemy shinobi next to me. A slight wind shook the window making me gasp and sending shivers down my spine. I startled and inspected the surrounding room. My hands and legs were still bandaged but it still hurt. Guess I don't have Naruto's regeneration ratio. I gingerly touched my arm. The pain I felt was real, this means I really was awake.

I sighed when I remembered my sleep. Nightmares! Nightmares again. I will never get used to them. Our subconscious plays dirty tricks with us. Our worst fears, our most dark secrets and things we fear most are hidden there, in order to be released in form of a dream. Even grown up persons can be scared of nightmares, especially when knowing that they may come true.

I never believed or pretended to be a hero or strong. I was a coward in many ways, bold, with my flaws, my egoism and my own complexes. I admit that having this new life, sort of hurts. I live, every day wondering if I would die in the next few years, or will be killed by my fiancé. Wondering what should I do? Should I try to actually _**do something? **_Is there a sense to try to change something? Ok so now I am _here and now_ before the Uchiha massacre, so what now? How can I prevent such disaster? Who was that intelligent being which said that changing the past, can change the future for the better? What if I mess it, and worse things will happen? I sighed heavily looking around myself. Logically thinking, my nativity, me being here, is already something different from the plot. Wrong, not the plot-life, this is my life at the moment, and no matter how hard I try, I can't go back to my old existence. So what worse than the fourth Shinobi War where thousands die?

First of all I have the knowledge, but I don't have the power.

I am not a genius as Nara or the hokage, and I am not strong.

Telling someone is out of question. Too many risks, enough said.

My only chance is...Itachi and Shisui. The fact that they are isolated from the village is bad. We need allies, strong allies. Creating, connections, bonds with important people, may be the first faze.

My clan will oppose this. I will try, maybe something good will come from this. One major, important thing, is to change the clan itself. The fact that they plan to kill the new hokage, doesn't help at all. Of course my dear daddy is part of it. I couldn't believe my ears, when I heard them speaking. Good enough I remained silent, pretending to be asleep. It's a good thing to have weak chakra. Hearing that, all my reluctance flew away. If I will just stand here and do nothing, I will die in nine years, and trust me I don't want that. I will try. At least if I will die, I will die trying. With these thoughts I fell asleep again, I was still very weak.

The next morning I heard the shoji doors being opened. My mother entered the room, carrying some blankets in her arms. How does she walk so lightly, like shadows? I can't even hear her. I will ask her to teach me that! When she saw that I was awake, she sighed with relief and smiled at me. Putting the blankets on the bed, she sat down next to me and embraced me.

"Reichi... I was so scared, so worried, you slept for three days" she whispered kissing my forehead and patting my cheek. A rare manifestation of their emotions. Uchiha don't show emotions, they hold them locked inside. Guess that's why they go crazy in the end and start planing assassinations and coup d'etat.

"Me too... me too," I whispered embracing her tighter, bathing in her embrace and enjoying her warmth. But really, three days? I guess I was really hurt, exhausted and the stress I was under, made the deal. We sat like that for more minutes, not caring about the time. After a while my mother turned me toward her, and looked me in the eye.

"Reichi I need to ask you something."

I nodded at her and she reached under the blankets, which she earlier carried, and dug out the three-longed kunai. My eyes widened, I inspected her face carefully waiting for her reaction.

"Where did you find this Reichi? How do you have something like this?"

I sat silent, not knowing what to tell her. What should I do?

"Reichi," my mother called my name again and I startled.

"This weapon had Shisui's blood on its blade. What exactly happened right there?" I opened my mouth to reply, when the door opened and my father entered. With a fast movement, my mother hid the weapon under the blankets again, and looked at her husband like nothing had happened. Damn shinobi! She was so fast that my eye barely caught the motion.

"So you're awake," he stated, looking at me with his cold gaze.

"Fathel," I bowed my head at him, and he smirked. That bastard, even now, when I was kidnapped and almost died, he still can't accept me and react as a father.

"Take some rest. Enjoy your last months of childhood. When you reach three years old, we will be starting your training," he said and looking at my pale mother one last time, he walked away closing the sliding door. My mother sighed in exasperation and shook her head. Seeing my sad smile, she returned it and patted my head.

"Rest Reichi, mother will stay with you," she said and helped me lie down. She covered me with the blanket and kissed my forehead. I soon fell asleep, but the event from before returned in my dreams, not really allowing me to rest.

I woke up with a scream and looked around myself. My mother startled awake, she was lying down next to me, and hugged me right away.

"Hush, baby, mum is here," she calmed me, but I continued trembling.

"Mama, how is Tachi and Shui?" I asked her after a while, when I calmed down.

"They too slept a lot, I hope they woke up already," she replied wiping my tears with her fingertips.

"I want.. to see Tachi," I mumbled, bowing my eyes in embarrassment. My mother would really think I have a thing for Itachi, but I needed to see him. I needed to see that he is ok.

"You know what? I believe we should visit him after you eat, don't you think?" she asked in a soft whisper, and I beamed nodding my head.

I ate in a hurry and soon we went to the clan head's house. My mother carried me in her arms. I can't say I didn't enjoy it. It was nice being a kid sometimes. I observed that this time, we had three Uchiha bodyguards with us. Were they guarding me? Plus, I really think they were from the Uchiha Military Police forces. I bet they increased security measures after the abduction.

The atmosphere in the house was cold and tense. When Fugaku saw us, he scanned me for a while. This made me bow my head, and step from foot to foot, nervously wringing my hands.

"Itachi is in his room," he finally stated, allowing me permission to visit him.

"Thank you," I meticulously said, bowing properly. Turning around I walked away, not really knowing where to go. I stepped carefully, step with step, being careful not to trip over my feet, or something. I still could feel his cold look, trying to make a hole in my back. He was really staring, analysing me. Damn Uchihas!

"Oh Reichi chan," I heard a voice saying. Thank God, a benevolent face. It was Mikoto sama. Hope she will take me to Itachi's room, since I didn't know where his room was. She looked at me, then added with a smile:

"I am glad to see you are all right. Come, Itachi could use some company," she said in a tired voice and taking my hand she accompanied me in his room. Clever woman.

"Itachi dear, look who's here!" she beamed opening the door. The room was cast in shadows, the sliding window tightly closed. The room was big. Classical for traditional houses, with wooden floor and sliding doors. A small Spartan bed, a table with a chair and a wardrobe, everything from dark wood. On the wall he had the Uchiha fan, big enough to almost cover the entire wall. In rest, nothing, except the ninja training tools and the strict necessary. Guess this means shonobi room, only training tools and no accessories.

Itachi was sitting in the middle of the room, on a tatami. He sat in the pose of the lotus, if I understand right, since I was no expert in oriental things. Yes, I have so much to learn... I looked at him and called his name but he seemed distant and very concentrated on his task. Repeating hand seals.

I took a few steps toward him and inspected him carefully. In front of me stood a different Itachi. He was silent and an aura of sadness and hurt radiated from him. He seemed more mature and seemed to understand more than meet the eye. This was a traumatized child, a child that had seen the horror's of human cruelty and ruthless. He was kidnapped, tortured, saw so much death, that his psychic was damaged. I saw it too, but at least I had a mature brain, more immune to this nightmare. His face had an imprint of suffering but it showed his kind heart at the same time. He saw me, but only moved his head a little to see me, not actually moving from his spot.

Itachi was meditating and... repeating the hand seals again and again, with no pause. Finally he paused, and turned toward us. He bowed at his mother first, then welcomed me, with a bow as well. This took me aback and I blinked. His mother left us alone, in order to provide some tea. I approached him and waved in front of his eyes. He remained stoic, only his eyes followed me.

"Tachi-kun?" I asked, unsure what to do and how to react.

"I am relieved to see you are well," he finally said. Always so polite.

"Hm," I stated looking at him, and scratching my head. He seemed different, more distant than usual. I guess he also was brain washed by his father. I know the Uchiha monologues too well. To raise the Uchiha pride, one must, bla bla... you have to bla bla...Being the heir, I guess he had more on his plate than any of the Uchiha children. So many expectations...

"Tachi-kun, you all l...light?" I asked him and he nodded his head. He was so distant and restrained. Poor child. My heart squeezed at the realisation. Yes, definitely the Uchiha monologue. God he was traumatized and he instead of calming him, put more pressure on him. He needed comfort now. He closed down, hiding his emotions. He had no one to be there for him. For what I have seen, Mikoto, like my mother, followed her husband's word per word, not allowing herself to cuddle Itachi. What kind of parents do that? Answer, Uchiha parents.

"Tachi..." I started but the door opened and Mikoto-sama entered with a tray of steaming tea.

"Here you go kids," she smiled giving us tea with grain cookies. Itachi looked at the plate with biscuits and shook his head. Instantly I saw how the look in Mikoto's eyes changed, becoming sad and hurt. She saw herself, that Itachi was stripped of his childhood, emotions and everything that made him a kid. She patted his head, but he drifted away from her touch, not exactly seeing, what this did to his mother. Her eyes clouded with tears, and covering her lips with her palm to refrain a sob, she ran away leaving us alone.

I took a deep breath. Damn clan, damn Fugaku! Making up my mind, I rose to my feet and approached Itachi. His head rose and he looked me in the eye, not guessing what I wanted to do. I nervously chewed on my button lip, then sat down next to him, really close to him. He moved away a little, I followed behind. He stirred away again, I moved after him, and soon he reached the wall. Not really having where to go, he calmed down and looked at me, but then suddenly wanted to rise to his feet. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down again.

"Tachi, talk to me," I said boldly, but he shook his head in denial.

"Tachi, I cly," I started threatening him, but he shook his head again.

"I want to be youl flend," I whispered, and finally I heard his murmur, more like a sigh then words.

"I cannot have friends, be attached to someone or something. Shinobi do not have feelings. A shinobi must never show any weakness. I was weak that's why they took me," he repeated like a robot.

"I cannot eat sweets, have friends or show weakness," he repeated his look absent and void.

"Who told you that? Youl fathel?" I asked him and he unwillingly nodded.

"You al human, a child, you need to have flends," I said, amazed how could I produce so many words in a sentence.

"But father, said... " he started and I shook my head.

"You have youl own head, think fol youlself, not fathel," I said with a hint of anger in my voice. He looked at me, his look so innocent and confused. He looked so vulnerable, trying to stay stoic.

I carefully gave him the tea cup and a cookie. He looked at it again, with a fearful look in his eye. Yes, I am ruining this shinobi, I know, but I can't help it. Itachi was not only cute, he was hurt. The pain reflected in his eyes was overwhelming. I bet he didn't risk to show that pain to his parents. Shisui came later. He was our babysitter. He looked much better, but still pale and skinny. He didn't eat very well since his father died. We drank the tea and spent the entire day together. As I found out later, all the Uchiha, including my parents were on a clan meeting. Something really important must've happen.

I saw Shisui was nervous and tensed, but when I asked him what was wrong he smiled and said:

"Nothing Rei-chan, don't worry about me."

The two boys really helped with my talking. Shisui even promised to bring me his letter toys. They talked to me, told me stories and repeated words for me. Itachi was still tensed but not as hard as when I came earlier. Shisui taught him some chakra control exercises. I never saw a genius in my life, but seeing Itachi, I remained with my mouth agape. The speed of his understanding and learning was extraordinary. He figured things on his own, only with small hints, or really creating at least three alternatives for the exercises Shisui showed him. Shisui was amazed too, complimenting him with a pat on his head.

"Good Itachi-kun. If you keep learning like this, you will graduate in a short time," he said with pride in his voice.

"No!" I objected, scared with my own reaction. Me and my big mouth. Both boys looked at me and Shisui smirked.

"Itachi, your girlfriend is afraid you will graduate before her, and leave her behind, isn't that so Rei-chan?"

I shook my head, refusing to explain my reasons. Should I really tell them Itachi will graduate at 7 and become captain ANBU at 13? No way in hell! His clan pushed him too hard. I can't allow that if I can help it. I feel like there isn't much I can do about that. Damn!

Our parents returned later that night. Did they already plan the coup? I really hoped not. It was way too early. Even my mother was distracted and pensive. They continued talking between themselves. Shisui was sent home. He simply bowed and disappeared in the night. We ate in silence. The grown ups were silent. Maybe they didn't want us to know what was wrong? Itachi observed it too. He looked at me and I nodded. Mikoto and my mother did wonders in the kitchen. In such a short time they prepared such good food. I guess becoming a housewife paid off. They prepared delicious tea with some green tea cookies.

Clan secrets again. They sent us to Itachi's room with tea and cookies. This time Itachi ate the cookies with no complaints. I even gave him mine. Trust me or not, I don't love sweets. We sat down on his bed. It smelt of fresh greenery and ashes. Specific Uchiha smell. He even told me a story, lucky me. Soon I was sleepy and propped my head on Itachi's shoulders, yawning and blinking rarely. Itachi was sleepy too, but supported my head and didn't dare to move. On the contrary he seemed to relax. I caught his look and saw that his eyes were warm and _open_, something I rarely saw. I was able to read his emotions. He still was mostly hiding his thoughts, but I was able to catch fragments of his feelings. I smiled at him and moved closer to him. This time he didn't flinch. I grabbed his small hand in mine and my eyes closed on their own. I guess I felt safe and comfortable next to him. I knew he won't hurt me. At least now.

"Reichi, dear," I heard my mother mumble and shake my shoulder. I blinked at her in confusion and closed my eyes again. Waking up for me was torture. I mumbled something and taking a deep breath returned my head to its latest position.

"Reichi, we need to go home," my mother whispered again, trying to lift me in her arms.

I felt a pressure on my shoulder. When my mother wanted to tore me away, she couldn't. Itachi was holding me, his left hand wrapped around my shoulder. He was asleep, half lying on the wall, me lying on his shoulder.

"Kohara, let her sleep here. You can take her home tomorrow," said Mikoto-san. My mother tried arguing, but in the end Mikoto-san won. This way I spent my first night in Itachi's room. Strangely enough, I slept very well and had less nightmares.

The next day I awoke to find that I was alone in the room. No big surprise here. I yawned covering my mouth with my palm, then wiped my eyes with my fists. I still was weak and tired. Definitely not ninja material, plus I really had a weak pain threshold. I sat down on the bed and taking a deep breath, I jumped down from the bed. I slightly wobbled and grabbed the bed frame with my hand to steady myself. As of magic Mikoto sama appeared at the door and smiled at me.

"Good morning Reichi-chan, did you sleep well?"

"Uhu," I nodded my head at her. She then helped with my bandages and morning toilet stuff. Kind lady I must admit, even if I still was wary around her, not exactly knowing her real side. I ate alone, Itachi was in the garden practising. I raised my eyebrows at that. Shaping a war tool I see. She looked sad. Suddenly she grabbed her back with her left hand, and her face twisted in pain. I looked at her big belly. How many months until Sasuke was born? I definitely was no expert in that, but the woman seemed tired. She accompanied me in the garden where Itachi was. I wonder why my mother wasn't here to pick me up? Something must've happened. The way they were tensed yesterday.

Itachi was practising shuriken throwing. Do I really need to mention that he hit the bull's eye, at this age? Yep, ninja genius. He acknowledged me with a nod, then approached the tree and collected his weapons that were stuck in the tree bark.

"Reichi, you will soon start practising too," I heard a cold authoritative voice behind my back. No seriously, this is creepy. Those ninjas walk like panthers. For a person with no ninja training, me for example, this is sort of scary. Anyone can approach me from behind and slice my throat. I really need to start paying more attention, but how? I have no chakra developed to feel the chakra. No sharingan, and no ninja instincts. I could try trusting my body, since it really _**had **_shinobi genes, and fine ones, but my mind blocked them.

"Yes, Fugaku san," I nodded my head, but I guess he noted that he startled me. He walked with his hands behind his back, inspecting Itachi's progress. He pointed at his posture and some other stuff, but all I could do was blink owlishly at Itachi. Every gesture was sharp and perfect, every thrown, accurate and with no unnecessary movements. The sound when the sharp kunai pierced the bark woke me up from my day dreaming.

"Itachi, show Reichi how to throw the kunai," stated his father approaching him, and Itachi for the first time seemed confused around his father. His eyes travelled from his father to me, unsure what to do.

I, on the other hand was perplexed. Me, throwing kunai? Is he serious? I was a toddler for Pity's sake. I knew I didn't want to become a shinobi. But do I have a choice? Maybe if they will see that I am useless they will give up on me? This way they will even break the engagement, for I am sure they won't want a weak wife for Itachi. This could be perfect. My smile suddenly transformed into a pain grin. My father will have my mother's head for that. He will blame her and will make her life an even worse hell. I wasn't naïve. I knew he wanted power through me. Really, future Uchiha matriarch, controlling me, he'll control Itachi and the clan. But anyway, I guess even if I try, I will be just a mediocre ninja, scared of battles. I am sure I wouldn't be able to kill, maybe only for survival or if attacked.

"Reichi is too small yet," finally spoke Itachi and his father shook his head.

"The sooner she starts, the better. You need a strong wife, to carry on the glory of the Uchiha. She has to prove herself worthy of the title." he said with the same cold voice. I dunk my head into my shoulders, feeling waves of fury radiating from him.

"Your father played his cards well. He had the support of the majority, so they chose you. I will have no other than perfection, is that understood?" he asked in a stern voice.

I blinked and froze in place. Such coldness, plus it was a miracle for an Uchiha to talk so much. I guess my father really enervates him a lot. I saw the stern look in his eyes, the way his jaw was clenched. He was angry. If it was someone other than him, I would laugh or shake the offer to throw kunais, but the man was scaring me. He scanned me with cold eyes. I didn't dare to even blink, not talk about flinching. I finally nodded my head with reluctance.

"I will arrange some chakra training for you tomorrow. You would do well to try hard," he finally said and ordered Itachi to approach me.

The kunai was... well metallic, cold and sharp. I looked at the tool but was scared to touch it. Were they not afraid to give that to children?

"These are blunt kunais, only their ends are sharp to penetrate the target. Don't be afraid," encouraged me Itachi putting the metallic tool in my small hand. I gulped and retreated the hand. Was this supposed to be blunt? Then how were the sharp ones? My fingers touched the cold handle shaking in panic. The kunai slipped from my fingers and hit the ground with a sharp noise. I startled and yelped, but hearing the older Uchiha's grunt, I looked at Itachi. I was still scared. My heart was pounding in my chest. Itachi knelt next to me and picked the deadly weapon.

This way my first ninja lesson took place. At the age of two years and four months old. Can you imagine it? Itachi did his best to show me the correct pose and gave me pointers at my very mistake. I had a lot of mistakes. My leg didn't want to stay the way Itachi wanted, and slipped back. My hand was trebmling, and the fact that Fugaku watched my every move, didn't help either.

Itachi was a patient teacher. Bless him, I was a terrible pupil. Plus I was still weak after my adventures. Not that it was important for them.

A shinobi must endure.

A shinobi must know the pain and train to overwhelm it.

A shinobi must train on the brick of passing out, to accustom the body, for in missions often you are weak or wounded. Fugaku repeated us those rules with a cold voice. He was, a terrible mentor.

"Hm, keep training," he finally said leaving us alone after some time. I was already on the brick of passing out, sweat covering my forehead. My vision blurred and my head spun.

Itachi corrected my stance again, this time gingerly touching my left hand with his. He stood behind my back, and regulated my shoulders and legs. I had a terrible posture.

"Reichi relax," he whispered in my ear. I could feel his warm breath. It was unnerving. He raised my elbow and said:

"Your elbow is too stiff, relax it."

_Easy to say. Not everyone is a genius. _I thought looking at the target. I noted one positive thing for me, from Uchiha genes. I had an amazing vision, very sharp eyes, that saw even the smallest details.

Meanwhile Itachi shook my elbow a little, slightly releasing the pressure in my hand. It seemed my hand was wooden.

"Bend your elbow when you make the throw, this way you increase the radius of the strike."

I nodded my head. He had hold my hand in his, his fingers on mine.

"One, two, three," he said and released the kunai from my hand with an accurate move. Practically he made the swing, the kunai went in. I gasped. It was his job really, but it still was amazing.

I continued practicing, until my stomach grumbled. I blushed a deep red and turned my head away from him. He chuckled, and taking the kunai from my numb hands, started walking toward the kitchen. We approached the room, my hand still in his, when we both froze.

"Kohara, you know I am powerless in this situation," stated Itachi's mother.

"Mikoto..." started my mother but the second Uchiha woman seemed to shook her head.

"You know, that what the clan elders decide, it can't be changed. It was and always will be like that. We women have no saying in the matter."

"They want to use them to grab power. They are nothing but tools for them. But those are our children Mikoto, ours!" snapped my mother and I heard how she slammed her fist in the table.

"I know. Itachi is the clan heir. This can't be changed. He has the responsibilities... " started Mikoto. I felt how Itachi squeezed my hand. I squeezed it back, not daring to move or to make a noise.

"They already are pushing him too hard. And they will start training Reichi. They are children, Mikoto!" my mother's voice was trembling with anger.

"I made a decision," stated Mikoto, and I heard her sniffing. She was trying her hardest not to cry.

"A decision?" carefully asked my mother.

"Yes. I decided. I will give them Itachi. They will shape him in the perfect tool. I will accept that. But the second one is mine! I won't give them another child. You should do the same, for Reichi-chan is doomed to share Itachi's fate. We can't change anything." said Mikoto.

A long silence followed then. None spoke a word.

"Mikoto, I can't have other children. It will kill me. Remember Suna?" whispered my mother and I felt a lump in my throat. They continued talking about the clan meetings, raising their voices. Something you usually don't hear in the Uchiha compound. I felt numb and cold. The reality fading and leaving me with my heart pounding in my chest. I felt tears pinching my eyes, but shook my head. I stopped paying attention to their words. I just stood there petrified.

"Either way, this is wrong, everything is wrong," whispered my mother. Itachi jerked my hand and pushed me over the corner of the corridor, when my mother stormed from the door. I looked at him and blinked waking up from my reverie. This was an amazing reaction.

My mother's face was red and her eyes were clouded with tears. She didn't observe us. I heard how Mikoto-sama was crying in the kitchen. I couldn't whisper a word. I looked at Itachi and literally was out of words. What can I say or do in this situation? So the clan meetings were about us? About our training and pushing us up the carrier stairs? I knew this was Itachi's fate. I didn't agree with this, but me? Was I a pawn in their game too?

Itachi walked toward the garden. I silently followed behind, not speaking a word. We sat there in silence on the bench. Itachi was pensive and sad. I bet he didn't think I understood everything and smiled sadly at me, assuring me everything will be fine. I nodded reluctantly, looking in his dark keen eyes. Shisui rushed toward us with a panicked look in his eyes. He was pale and looked really deranged.

"Shisui-nii," whispered Itachi. Shisui didn't reply. He approached us and sat down on the bench next to us. He was silent for long minutes. Not very new for the Uchiha, but he continued sighing and looked like he was suffering a great lot.

"Shui?" I asked yanking his sleeve. He looked at me, but this time he didn't smile.

"Shisui nii, what's wrong?" asked Itachi in a calm voice. For few long minutes Shisui didn't respond, then he finally whispered:

"It's my father."

"Your father?" asked Itachi. I blinked, furrowing my brows. Shisui nodded but didn't continue. Damn Uchiha, he really expects us to drag the words out of him with a hook.

"What about your father?" asked Itachi and Shisui sighed with exasperation.

"He came home," he finally stated.

Neither I, nor Itachi said anything for a few moments. We stared at him, I with mouth agape, Itachi more subtly. Finally Itachi opened his mouth and whispered:

"But, your father is dead!"

Shisui looked at us and said:

"Exactly!"

* * *

_**Please review, feedback would be really appreciated! This gives me more energy to write and update sooner)))**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The air was filled with amazing smells. Loud laughs and cries were heard from everywhere. The atmosphere was cheerful, children were running around, then suddenly jumping to the rooftops, yep, those were ninja kids. Everyone seemed more relaxed and calmer. It was market day in Konoha. Numerous tents with various products, starting with food and finishing with arms, including kunais were disposed around the village center.

I clung to my mother's hand looking around with big eyes. I blinked, when she asked me if I wanted something sweet. I nodded my head reluctantly and smiled at her. She smiled back and approached a red tent where dangos were sold. I saw respect in the villagers' eyes but I also felt their coldness. They were pretending mostly, I saw the hypocrisy in their fake smiles. They were attentive because Uchihas were rich, but when we departed from them, their looks would change into a cold stiff grimace. I was sure my mother observed this, but she didn't show any reaction to their behavior. Shisui and Itachi soon joined us and I smiled at them, but received only a slight nod from both geniuses. I found out my mother asked Itachi's parents to take them out. The atmosphere in the clan was intense.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama, this is the only way I can take them out from the compound," said my mother when we sat down in a small cafe that served green tea.

I blinked owlishly seeing the hokage and his two bodyguard sitting down on our table. The other three Uchihas, including Itachi didn't react when the hokage sat down next to me and looked at Genma.

"Secure the perimeter, no one is to enter," he said in a cold authoritative voice. The duo nodded and vanished in thin air. Uau, so this was shunshin? I turned my head and looked at Itachi and Shisui, who weren't moving, their gazes fixed on the hokage. They were attentively studying the blond man in front of them. The hokage looked at them, but his look lingered longer on me. With a quick sequence of hand seals, he touched the table and a ball of green chakra enveloped the surrounding space. A barrier I guessed.

"Thank you, Kohara-san, I know how risky is this for you, but the village's security is top priority," he said and my mother nodded her head, her eyes looking at him not blinking.

"Shisui-kun, Itachi-kun," he addressed the boys and the duo nodded in unison.

"Do you love Konoha?" he asked them and this time, I saw a reaction from the boys. They were slightly confused, not being sure how to answer. After a few seconds Shisui nodded.

"Good," replied the satisfied Hokage, inspecting my face. I raised my eyebrows at him but he smiled. His smile was warm but confident at the same time, sending a shiver down my spine. This man was not only sharp intelligent but he was cunning, knowing how to play with human emotions when needed.

"Reichi-chan, tell me what you remember of the time when you were in _that_ room," he asked me, his voice warm and calming. He was trying to keep me serene, but at the same time wanting information from me. I paled momentarily. His eyes caught the change on my face and the quickening pulse.

"I will tell you Hokage-sama," offered Shisui and started retelling our adventures. I was amazed of how much he observed and remembered. Information was vital in ninja world, and Shisui knew that very well. He even described the fighting traits of the man that visited us, including his chakra nature.

"Reichi was the one who woke me up," he finished his tale and looked at me.

"She pierced my tight with a kunai, the pain overwhelmed the genjutsu and I woke up. My guess is that Reichi isn't affected by the genjutsu," he finally stated and I gulped. Everyone's attention was pointed at me.

"Thank you, Shisui, Itachi, Genma san will treat you to some dango," the hokage said and the boys nodded. When we remained alone, only him, my mother and I, their attention was sorely on me.

"Reichi-chan, why did you hurt Shisui with a kunai and why weren't you asleep like them?" he asked me, his eyes intensely inspecting my face.

"I..." I started and felt my tongue numb. My throat was dry as the sand in Suna. I looked at my mother, but she too awaited my answer.

"I saw mothel once pinching hel hand to wake up... when she was falling asleep," I mumbled and her eyes widened a little at my reply.

"Please continue," she said with a warm voice.

"The man wanted to hult them, if they sleep. I had to wake up," I said, then an idea shone into my brain and I turned toward my mother.

"Mummy, what is a spy?" I asked her, eyes big, blinking quickly.

"Spy?" my mom asked me and exchanged looks with the hokage.

"Where did you heard, that word?" she asked me, and I had to play the innocent dumb two old girl.

"That Danzo man, said that he has a spy. Is that a toy? I want one too!" I asked mother tucking her sleeve. She shook her head and asked me again:

"Where did he say he has a spy Reichi?" I started sucking my finger, pretending to think. Damn, I hate the whole baby pretending thing.

"Hm, okage tower? Okage ci..circle ol somfing," I said, pretending to feel asleep. Damn, this is becoming too risky!

"Reichi-chan, are you sure it was Danzo, the man's name," asked the hokage, this time his voice sharp and cool.

"Umh," I nodded my head and continued sucking my finger, closing my eyes.

"Snake, hissssssss Danzo..." I yawned covering my mouth with my hand and closing my eyes. I suddenly felt so tired, the tense atmosphere finally catching on. I am sure I fell asleep for some time, but it must be short, because when I woke up, we still were at the cafe.

"Someone must've heard that I planned on installing Kagami as Konoha elder. Now his candidature is excluded, and I have no one else in the Uchiha clan who I can trust, like I trusted Kagami," said the hokage and my mother nodded.

"The fact that we can't understand which one is the fake one and which one is the real, is a big problem. Kagami-san, surrendered himself to the Uchiha police, but he has no proof to protect his identity," my mother continued speaking, but I strained my mind trying to remember something very important. I felt like something very crucial was slipping from my mind. So basically, they had a dead Kagami and an alive one, both completely identical, and they couldn't find out which one was real. Who was able to do that? _Remember Reichi, remember!_

"Copying even chakra signature, except the emotions," I mumbled lowly remembering Zetsu, but froze, when I realized I spoke loud enough for them to hear. I desperately tried not to react like a caught mouse, and stretched my limbs asking my mother when we'll go home. This time I literally screwed big. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"Brilliant, Reichi-chan, who made a copy, even as perfect as this one, couldn't copy his emotions!" exclaimed the Hokage, but his look suddenly changed and he asked me:

"Did the same man mention that?"

"Ah... yes," I mumbled afraid to raise my eyes. What could I else say? That I come from a parallel world where I watched their life on TV?

"Thank you Kohara-san, the information I gathered today is priceless. We will keep in touch. If you feel that you are being followed cease contact. Monitor the movements of the elders and everything suspicious. Gemna may transmit info in cases of exceptional cases. Dismissed," he said and my mother rose to her feet, bowing her head. When we turned around, the hokage spoke addressing mother.

"Kohara-san, I am interested in Reichi's progress. For her tender age she is very clever. My wife and I will be very pleased if you will join us at a meal at our place," he said and my mother nodded, grabbing my hand and urging me to bow at him. I provided a deep bow, and my mother smiled satisfied. Manners, damn them!

"I will inform you about the time and day," he added and mother said:

"We would be very pleased, I will inform my husband. Good day Hokage sama."

I looked around, noticing that the green barrier disappeared and we were free again. I get it! This was a performance, to explain why my mother was next to the hokage. Sneaky ninjas! I sighed and walked home with my mother.

The days were tensed. As Fugaku prick promised, a teacher for me appeared at our home intending to teach me chakra manipulation. Thank Rikudo senin or something, I was saved by my father, who told he will personally train me. Yep, change bad for worse. Imagine my father as a trainer. A demon at work. I guess he didn't want Itachi's family finding out that I had weak chakra coils. So my days in hell started. To tell it was hard, it would be an understatement. It was impossible! Even if I felt chakra thing, yep a person who lived in a world devoid of this magic substance, was able to sense it, but manipulate it? My hands were soon fried by chakra. The skin on my hands changing so many times, that I no longer knew the color of my natural skin. They were always red.

My father kept meeting the clan elders and a very suspicious person. My guess is that it was Tobi. This means troubles. It was too early for him to start moving. Did my existence trigger some unwanted events? Not that I knew much about Uchiha clan earlier. They were secretive, then dead, so basically their whole life was a mystery.

Kagami san was soon set free. Thanks to Yamanaka and something that the hokage didn't want to uncover, they found out he was held hostage then freed to go home. He didn't become adviser. But at least Shisui had his father back. I was happy for him.

Training again. Today I fainted for the second time, hitting the wooden floor with my lightweight. My whole body hurt and I didn't dare moving, afraid that I will fall apart and break.

"Reichi, we have to go. It is Itachi kun's birthday," my mother spoke and I trembled.

"Birthday?" I asked her and she nodded helping me to get up. Her look was full of sorrow. She gingerly touched my hands and bandaged them with something smelling of herbs. I thanked her, but then I remembered that I don't have a present.

"A present? I prepared something, but you want a personal one?" my mother asked and I nodded solemnly at her.

"Then we should get one from you," she smiled and helped me get dressed.

Choosing a present for an Uchiha genius, future husband was hard. We quickly ran from a shop to other, in search of something that will catch my eye. Finally when I almost gave up, we entered a shop that sold silver accessories. I passed between the shelves, looking at the deadly things that were exposed there. Small kunais hidden in lighters, senbons firing from watches and other crazy stuff. My gaze accidentally fell on a necklace. A very familiar necklace. It consisted of three separated silver circlets, on a silver chain let. It was simple and it suited him. The same one he wore on his neck, even when he was older. I pointed at it. My mother smirked and nodded walking toward the vendor.

"We can add a seal on it. A tracking one or..." started the merchant wanting to sell us something else.

"That won't be necessary," my mother stated in a polite voice, but I tucked at her sleeve.

"Mummy, can't you... something that will tell us if he's hurt?" I pleaded her with puppy eyes. She looked at me long enough, then turned toward the vendor.

"Is there something like that?"

"Yes, Uchiha sama, if the one wearing it, is in poor physical condition the necklace will make the one connected to it, know," he said, handing her the seal paper.

"How do you tie and activate it?" mom asked and the man smiled.

"I will need a small amount of blood, from the person who is to be tied with it," he said and I immediately stretched my hand. He pinched my finger and turned it around so the blood dripped on the paper with the seal. He showed it and explained how to activate it. It was a very simple one, so even a non-genius like me was able to understand. A small puff noise signaled that it was activated.

"Do you have another one?" my mother asked. The man smiled wider and nodded.

"Only one. The master who forged them died last year," he said and handed my mother the second necklace. She inspected it in the light then turned toward me.

"This is for you Reichi," she said looking at my confused face.

"Thank you, mother," I bowed my head.

Was this something like couple necklace now? I will still have to convince Itachi to activate it.

It was easy enough. We sat in the garden under the same tree we usually sat. Both of us were silent. I was so nervous, biting my lips and wringing my hands. Imagine me, adult woman in mind, giving a toddler a couple necklace.

"Tachi kun..." I started and he turned to look at me. Always the stoic Uchiha.

"Hn," in Uchihinese this meant "what".

"I have something for you..." I mumbled looking away.

"Hn."

Damn Uchihas. This meant either what is it, or you shouldn't. What does it properly mean?

"Ha...happy Birthday!" I chirped pushing the box into his palms. First he didn't want to take it, so I boldly grabbed his hand and opening his fingers, I slipped the box into his hand.

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, ordering him.

"Just open it already."

"Hn."

I wanted to face palm or fall down from the bench. Finally the Uchiha silent boy opened my present.

"It's a special necklace that is tied to me through my blood. This way I will know if you are hurt, and I will be able to find you," I explained losing my patience. He stood there mortified not daring to touch it.

"I have one too, so I need some of your blood," I said snatching the second box from my pocket and opening it.

He raised his head and looked at me. I took a deep breath and said:

"Tachi kun just put it on already, it won't bite you!"

"Th...thank you. I will cherish it, more than my life," he said in a solemn voice but I waved my hand at him.

"Oh, no. No, need to go to such extents. Just wear it always, deal?"

He nodded then bitten his finger and applied some of his blood on my seal. Finally! I would easier gain a visit at Buckingham Palace, then make Uchiha show a proper reaction. I submitted to my fate. It seems like all the reaction will have to come from my part.

"Turn around, I will put the necklace on you," I said, touching his shoulder and urging him to move. He silently allowed me to help him. I touched his ponytail and set the hair aside, freeing his neck. No man had the right to have such smooth hair! He smelled like fresh grass and rain. The smell fresh and calming. I closed the locket then turned around.

"Put it on for me," I said, setting my hair aside. I had burgundy hair. Can you imagine it? This evening I saw my face for the first time, in a mirror provided by my mother. I found out I had specific Uchiha dark eyes and burgundy hair. Nice. I liked the color. It was shining and prominent. I was sure my face will change in time, so I paid almost no attention to it. Typical Uchiha features, nothing more nothing less. White pale skin, dark eyes, end of story.

Meanwhile Itachi's hand trembled. I was stunned so I asked.

"Are... are you nervous?"

"Hn," was everything I heard as a reply. But the sound was muffled and weak.

The moon arose in the sky, prolonging the already dark shadows and cooling the air more. I looked at Itachi and smiled a little. Itachi was Itachi. He looked at me then touched the necklace on his neck.

"Thank you Reichi-chan," he finally whispered in a deep voice and I nodded.

This way, my free night ended. Soon my training started again. I made little progress, almost none. My father was enraged, taking it more and more on my mother. I honestly tried more, but I just couldn't control that damned chakra. It felt like something foreign, cool and deadly was invading my body, trying to control me. The raw power, the potent energy was dangerous. My mind was troubled, this is why I couldn't control it.

Sasuke was born in a sunny day. Itachi was in love, if I can say that. The look of adoration he had in his eyes when he first held Sasuke is something that will always stay in my memory. I could feel love and the instinct of protection directed toward the crying bundle. Itachi squeezed his brother lightly and looked at me. This time he smiled, really smiled. Strange power had Sasuke. He even could make Itachi smile, something I couldn't afford. I started seeing Itachi less, and felt lonely. Uchihas didn't have many children. None my age, and a few older than Itachi, so I had no companions. Itachi was mostly babysitting and cuddling his brother.

"_No Reichi you don't have to be jealous, he's his brother, of course he loves him!" _I tried rationalizing with myself, then I'd remember Sasuke killed the brother that loved him so, and felt bad again.

My nightmares intensified as Naruto's birth date approached. I knew something was off, but I was too small to take part in the village's life. I had no means to find information, except eavesdropping when my dear daddy had guest.

Soon we had a guest I honestly hoped not to ever see.

Orochimaru, the sanin.

He was just creepy, trust me. Even the smell coming from him was something like phlegm odor, disgusting and cold. The snakes are cold-blooded, are they not?

My father invited me inside his sort of office, where I had no access until now. The room was dark, the air mushy and damp. I looked around and saw many shelves with old manuscripts. Some of them were crumbing from age, but every one had the Uchiha fan imprinted. I stepped further and approached my father's desk. He had a lot of opened scrolls on his table, as well as writing kits with pencils of different measure.

Orochimaru was silently awaiting next to the desk, his hands crossed on his chest. His gaze was as always wandering and cold. He was always examining something. I knew he had a crazy mind, but he still was damn smart. He inspected me for long seconds, before his lips traveled up in a cold smirk.

"So this is your daughter?" he finally asked not turning around to look at my father, his gaze fixed on me.

"Go..good evening," I bowed at him. If not my father would have my head for being disrespectful toward elders.

"Reichi, this is Orochimaru the sanin. You will go with him for a while. He will help you with your chakra coils," my father said turning around to look at the small window that provided some weak light. The old manuscripts don't like light, so I guess this was perfect place for this kind of study.

I froze, being unable to turn around. Was he, was he serious? Giving me to a psycho, that loved experimenting on children? I gathered my fists and bit my lip in order to avoid a scream. My heart was drumming in my chest. I closed my eyes. No, I won't cry, I won't! With inhuman force I whispered:

"Yes, father, as you wish."

"Hn," was all I heard from him.

"Now, give me my scroll, and we shall leave," spoke Orochimaru in a hissing voice. His face looked very pleased. Of course, since father gave him a secret scroll as payment, plus he got a new toy to play. Me.

"Shall we?" he asked me, pinning me with his piercing eye and stretching his opened palm toward me. I shivered but approached him. He touched my shoulder and turning around, bowed toward my father.

"It is a pleasure dealing with you, Sayto-sama. I will do my best," he said, his eyes inspecting my father's back. The mighty Uchiha didn't even turn around. He only nodded his head, hands crossed behind his back, spine erect as always.

"So, Reichi-chan say good-bye to your dear father. The following weeks you will be under my care."

The tone of his voice spoke volumes. In reality he meant that I would be in his hands and he was excited. Was he already fascinated with the Sharingan? But I didn't have it yet, and there was no warranty I will have it.

"Good bye father," I bowed at him, then clenched my fist and added:

"Tell mother I will do my best."

Did my mother know where I was being sent? I bet no, otherwise she would do at least something. On the other hand, Orochimaru was still a respected sanin, his crimes weren't uncovered yet, so I had no escape.

"You will do well to do your best. Don't you dare shame the Uchiha name," my father finally added and made a gesture toward the door.

I felt the sanin's hand through my clothes. It was cold and stiff, like he was afraid I would escape. The touch send negative fluids into my body. I wanted to shake his hand off, but I didn't dare. Finally he bowed again and made a hand seal. We disappeared in a poof of smoke. This way I first experienced shuinshin on my own skin.

When I opened my eyes again, we were in a dark lab. It was some sort of cave, the walls being from stone and ground. It was a hole dug in some cave. Small holes were dug in the walls, that served as shelves for other things including lamps that enlighten the room. The air was humid with hints of herb mixtures and other chemicals. In the middle stood a large table with lots of labs inventory. My head spun and I desperately wanted to sit down.

"So, shall we begin?" smirked the sanin, sending shivers down my spine. His face contorted in a satisfied grimace. Doctor Frankenstein at work. I paled more, praying for some miracle that will save me from this hell. I gulped looking at the lab table stuffed with countless lab bottles and took a few steps back. Parts of animals and humans were closed in glass containers.

"What, what will you do to me?" I asked in a trembling voice, looking at him with fear in my eyes.

"What? Help you of course. You know your chakra coils are undeveloped," he asked taking a step toward me. I took a few more steps back, until my back pressed against the wall.

"So now we are going to work at opening them. Prepare yourself, it will hurt!"

* * *

_**A.N. sorry for the delay. The chapter was ready earlier but I had a feeling something was missing. Hope you will like it. Like I said, it's slowly progressing, I don't want to time skip things. Tell me what you think, please. **_

_**I also need a beta reader, if someone is willing to help me, I would be very glad! **_

_**Thanks for reading! Good luck to everyone!**_


End file.
